


'Classic Chillywilly'

by DakotaDB



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, NBC Hannibal
Genre: AU, Adorable, Cute, Hannibal - Freeform, M/M, Yakimono, Yakimono AU, chillywilly, nbc hannibal - Freeform, slowburn, willton, wilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 41,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaDB/pseuds/DakotaDB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton could be heard crying from the upstairs in Wills shower-he didn’t realise that unlike his perfectly modern designed house, Will’s old wood countryside house didn’t exactly have the best sound proof walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uum  
> basically an au from Yakimono where Will decides to let Chilton hide in his house rather than call Jack...its been sorta tailored to fit how the following episodes and season went...dont expect the timeline to be perf...or any medical stuff to be correct...this is basically made up shizzle...It was written mainly through my exams which is why it might be a bit messy and why im so late in posting it...Chapters will be updated eventually...i'm just super slow in checking them...just hope yall enjoy it :)

Will Graham, seemed just as befuddled as Frederick Chilton did, as he led him to the bathroom at the top of the stairs. _Well shit_ , Will smiled as politely as possible as he explained to Chilton how to work the shower.

“Yes Will Graham, I think I know to work a shower, I really h-honestly don't need your help” His voice trailed off and refused to make eye contact with Will. Will nodded and closed the door behind him.

_What am I going to do?_

Will returned back downstairs and stared at his dogs who were sniffing Fredericks bags. When he began looking through his contacts to call Jack when he heard what sounded like a cat wail, confused at first because he doesn’t have cats, listened hard, when he realised it was Frederick, he suddenly thought he’d slipped in the shower or something like that and started up the stairs.

Then he heard the muffled attempts of crying. _Crying?!_ Frederick Chilton was crying. In his shower, he couldn't believe it at first.

Then the repeated self-derogatory statements. Mostly about how useless he was, and how stupid he’d been in believing Hannibal was his friend, or that anyone was his friend. Will winced. He heard harsh sounding words, which were probably profanities in Spanish.

The sobs gradually decreased and Will sat on his stairs leaning his head against the wall.  
Chilton sounded so different it was rather unsettling. His usual snarky demeanour had slipped completely, Will had begun to notice this as soon as Frederick started to believe him about Hannibal, even in the way he walked through the halls of the hospital-he no longer owned the space and occupied it the way he used too. Will suspected this had something to do with Gideon as well, even though he presented himself as though he was over it, one cannot just get over something like that.

His usual conversations with Frederick were mostly based upon mocking and deterring his complacent and cocky attitude, now with that gone, Will felt uncomfortable.

He sighed deeply, he knew all too well what Frederick was experiencing, although his situation was incredibly different, he still understood the betrayal and manipulation inflicted by Hannibal.

Will wondered if the good doctor had done anything else to Chilton, maybe him driving here was all part of Hannibal’s plan…. “shit”, he whispered.

He heard the shower stop and as quietly as possible crept back downstairs. He picked up his phone and stared at the screen debating whether to call Jack. Entertaining the previous thought again, Will decided that Hannibal probably had no idea Chilton would come here, it seemed the unlikeliest case. Will quickly rifled through Chilton’s bags and found a wallet containing £443, various credit cards and a passport. Hannibal clearly intended him to try and escape the country, definitely not drive 40 odd miles to Wolf Trap Virginia to seek help from the ‘unique cocktail of personality disorders and neuroses’.

Will sat down and struggled with his morals, not that that was anything new to him lately, and eventually decided to leave it till later to call Jack, to at least get a better statement from Chilton of what happened. Just as he put the phone down a worried fluffy haired Chilton walked in and saw Jack’s contact name on the screen. Will internally swore, _Oh shit._

He looked as though he’d just witnessed a murder happen all over again, he was probably right, he saw his own murder happening, shot in the face by Jack Crawford’s gun as he tried to protest his innocence.

‘n..n…n..no no no’’, Frederick started muttering, shaking his hands out dramatically towards the phone.

Will tried to calm him down but Chilton had none of it, and pulled out a gun, pointing it at will.

“What have you done?”

He was clearly terrified.

Despite feeling slightly sorry for him, Will also couldn’t be bothered with this,

“You’re not a killer Frederick”, he sighed as Chilton shook violently, rasped breathing. Will continued to stand up as Frederick dropped his gun onto the floor and fled out the back door.

Will watched him run out of the house. He sighed, he really couldn't be dealing with this right now, he just got back from the imprisonment and constant surveillance of the hospital with big brother Chilton. He just wanted his peace alone with the dogs.

“I HAVEN'T CALLED JACK”, Will shouted out of the door. Frederick Chilton nearly slipped over in response before resuming running. Will shook his head and turned back inside.

He made a coffee and shut out Chilton and everything else, and just enjoyed the silence. He was grateful of the dogs, sometimes Will thought he liked being alone. However being alone allowed the constant sickness of his mind to overwhelm him, especially now as Hannibal had toyed so much it so much, but this time, he thought it was much better being alone with the dogs. Even if he thought about what everything Hannibal had done and the horrific murderers he had been faced with, he couldn't access his feelings toward it, nor care about it, he felt free as much as he could sense his dogs just sitting there, not doing anything, not looking at him, just sat there, with him.

He loved these moments of tranquility.

He walked towards the back door and let out the dogs, he watched them run around the fields, he ran out with them as they bounded around, happy that their owner was back. He forgot everything, even the cold around him couldn't freeze his moment of joy.


	2. Running

Sometime past before the chills of being outside got to him and some of the dogs started to whine to get back inside. The sun had nearly gone by the time he rounded the dogs back up, and it wasn't until he saw Fredericks bags when he remembered. 

“Oh shit”, he noted he was saying this word a lot more than usual since Frederick turned up at his house. 

He checked his watch and shouted in the house “Frederick? Are you here?...Frederick”, it felt peculiar saying his name without any contempt behind it. There was no answer.

This is not good he thought to himself. He’s been out for at least an hour, in the freezing cold, panic stricken. 

He quickly grabbed up two pairs of hats, gloves a torch and at the last moment snatched up a dog blanket for Chilton. If it were a different scenario, he would have laughed.

As he left the house, all the different possibilities went through his head about what could happen to Chilton. He’d probably get lost. Fall over and break a leg. Or simply just give up before slowly freezing to death buried in the snow. Will even imagined a scenario if Jack had found him-even though Jack still felt doubts towards Hannibal’s innocence (despite Miriam Lass not identifying him) he still had to do his job-None of these scenarios ended good. 

Will suddenly felt immense guilt. Frederick was clearly suffering through some kind of episode of a panic attack, and he just left him to run off into the snow in the middle of winter. A part of him believed he would just eventually calm down and come back to the house but Frederick was no rescued dog, despite ticking most the boxes of one. 

Meanwhile, Frederick Chilton was running frantically through the woods. Falling into the snow. Cutting his hands on the cold ground. He didn't notice or if he did, he didn't care. He just felt the desire to run, Hannibal told him, ‘When you wake up, your only choice will be to run’. And he believed that. 

He eventually found a large tree and leaned against it catching his breath. It won't be long before the FBI find me, he kept thinking. There's not much point in trying to run. He collapsed on the ground. His whole body aching. He glanced around to see who was following but there was no one there. He couldn't see the light of the house.

Will was really starting to worry. The cold weather alone would probably kill him, let alone what animals lurk in the woods. “Frederick!” he called out. Hoping to hear a noise but there was no reply. He looked out for the disturbances of the fresh clear snow and followed them hoping they were Fredericks tracks. He noted how many times he must have slipped over. Oh god, I bet his stitches have come undone. He could see the image crystal clear in his mind. Chilton sat there staring into the black sky holding his insides bright red as they spilled out of him against the backdrop of the pure white snow. 

Frederick slumped back sitting against the tree and rubbed his hands over his face into his hair and tried to control his breathing. He realised he’d dropped his cane out of shock after seeing Gideon, and didn't notice until now how much he actually needed it. His heart rate building up again, as he saw Hannibal stood over him in his clear murder suit. He let out a yelp in pain as he tried to stand up and run again but his body fell back into the tree, he curled himself up tightly and tried to block out the memories of previously and remain calm. 

Will shook his head. He did not like that at all. Frederick didn't deserve any of this. Yeh, he was a jerk and arguably morally challenged. But not to the extent he deserved this. He picked up his speed. His breathing increased as Fredericks decreased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are gonna be varied in length, kinda like how scenes are in a movie or tv show...its just to give effect i guess


	3. Found

All sorts of malicious thoughts and images went through Chiltons mind, Jack and Will have either left him to freeze to death, or are waiting for him to come crawling back ready to be arrested. He didn't know what was worse... _maybe they’d take pity on me? Oh my god Frederick, you are an idiot aren't you?... as if Jack would do that... as if Will Graham would?_...after all the things he said about him at the trial...pestering him in the hospital...just generally being belittling towards him...he didn’t mean it...most the time...Will wouldn’t care about the fate of him... _as if he’d care what happens to me..._

He carried on controlling his breathing “Breathe in, one, two, three...hold...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, breathe out”. He was still shaking but he felt so tired. Drifting off, but he didn't seem to care much.

Will graham was grateful for bringing the torch and shone it around the trees. He heard a faint whisper barely audible. “one, two, three...one two…” He quickly spun around to see Chilton sat against the tree his head leaning on his knees. “Frederick…” There was no response, it wasn't until he got close to him he realised he was almost asleep, if not completely asleep and just sleep talking.

He gently pulled the hat over his damp hair, so it went over his ears. He lifted his head, placing his hands on his chin and forehead to look in his eyes. They looked glassy. Will put the gloves on him and wrapped him up in the blanket before helping him up onto his feet.

With one arm across the side of Frederick’s body to pull him closer into Will's side, he tried to help him step forward, but his legs didn’t seem to be functioning properly, and he nearly collapsed. _I guess he does need his fancy ass cane then._

“Frederick...wake up”. He stopped whispering the numbers and nodded slightly. Will could feel Frederick’s his body against his tense up and start to shake again. He tried to pull away resulting in him falling into the snow at a failed attempt of escape. The blanket fell off making it wet. _He truly is a mess._ Will thought internally as he watched Frederick try to scramble away again with snow dribbling from his mouth.

He looked so lost, just like a frightened wounded animal. _He is not a dog, Will Graham! But then why do I feel the desire to take care of him, even hug him?_ Will immediately ignored these thoughts and in a softer tone of voice said “Fre-Dr. Chilton, Come here, please…I’m here to help you, let me help”.

Frederick stared at Will for a moment before lunging at him, grabbing tightly onto him, nearly causing him to lose his balance as he took a step back to regain stability. Will was taken aback as Frederick held him tightly shivering from both probably the cold and anxiety.

Will instinctively put his arms around the man who so desperately clung onto him, and embraced the, perhaps arguably, violent hug. He could feel Fredericks hands dig into his back as he buried his face in Wills coat.

The walk back wasn't as bad as Will expected it to be, as Frederick held onto Will's arm as a support for where his missing cane would be. The blanket fell off Frederick’s shoulders a couple of times and Will had to bend down and pick it up as when Chilton tried, he’d wince in pain.

Frederick seemed apprehensive approaching the house, _Maybe Jacks there_. He gulped and slowed his pace down considerably, until he came to a stop. Will noticed this and moved to look directly into Chiltons face. Fear lit his eyes as they widened and tried to look over Will’s shoulder, hand gripping tighter onto his wrists.

 _He’s still in bloody shock._ Will thought it was going to be tiresome to make Chilton believe he was safe but as soon as he uttered “I didn’t call Jack or anyone for that matter, know one knows you're here”, Chilton replied straight away “Yes, I believe you, of course, you haven't, obviously, there's no car, you are right, yes”. Will needed to get Frederick inside as soon as possible, before he’d endure another breakdown.


	4. Hot chocolate

Later on in the evening, Frederick was curled up on the sofa in front of the fire with a warm blanket wrapped around him-courtesy of Will Graham for sticking it on the radiator to warm up then gently tucking Chilton in it. He was sporadically drinking from a mug filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows whilst staring deeply into the fire.

“You’ll burn your eyes if you stare at it like that Frederick” Will joked.

“Wha-, oh yeh”, His face made an unusual shape in an attempt to bring himself to smile at Will.

“Please, don't smile. You’re too traumatised for smiling. You don't look normal doing it”

Chilton was mid way through sipping his drink and made a strangled noise in response, suddenly starting to cough on the hot chocolate, his face went bright red as he began choking. _Oh well, this is how I die then, choking on Will-fucking-Graham's hot chocolate, and not at the hands of Hannibal or the FBI, hardly what I was expecting._

“Oh shit”, Will exclaimed as he lept across the room and patted Chilton on the back.

The hacking-coughs suddenly ceased as Chilton turned to look up at Will with large confused eyes, Will noted rather like puppy dog eyes. “It was a marshmallow”, he croaked holding his palm out flat with the culprit lying there.

Will laughed like he hadn't done in ages. Madly laughing even, as it caused Chilton to leap out his seat tripping over a dog which had rushed on scene to eat the dropped marshmallow.

Will couldn't hold back, as he clutched to the back of the sofa, tears nearly streaming down his face. “I'm so so sorry, I jus-” the laughs were muffled as he ran his hand through his hair pushing it back.

“What a state you are Frederick” Will laughed as he staggered towards Frederick who took a step back defensively. Will placed a hand on his shoulder and dragged the slightly smaller confused man towards the sofa and pushed him down. He plonked himself next to him and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Dr Frederick Chilton”

“Errm”, again, lost for words. If he was his usual self, he’d have a stack full of smarmy responses which questioned Will's sanity, but then again, Chilton was probably questioning his own sanity too.

“How about we start fresh, eh, Doctor”. Will wasn't sure if he was being mocking or not, however Frederick viewed it, it didn't matter because be responded as equally as complexing.

“Nice to meet you too Teacher slash Special Agent Will Graham, I think…”

Will chuckled as Chilton's usual attitude seeped back in. More like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hot chocolate will be an ongoing idiosyncrasy


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Will had to leave very early-as the manhunt for cannibal serial killer Chilton was on and Jack wanted him to go to his house and try build up a profile on where he might have fled. During this phone conversation Will laughed, Jack didn't know why and just thought it was a spiteful laugh not that because the very place Chilton had fled to was Will Graham's house. He was as quiet as possible getting dressed in his room and opened the door to go get breakfast from the kitchen when he saw Frederick sat at the table. He practically leaped off his seat when he saw Will.

“Sorry, Will...I’m, still a little jumpy... your dogs have been brilliant company though”

Will noted his sentences didn't make much sense and were basically just stream of consciousness, the exact opposite of Chilton, as he usually picked each word specifically for it to give an effect.

“I’m not sure what you mean Frederick, you haven't been up all night talking to the dogs have you?”

“Well not talking to them, obviously”, he scoffed, but Will wasn't so sure, and gave him a long sceptical stare.

“Look here Will, I am leaving”. It sounded as though he was initiating a breakup. “I am going to flee the country, somehow, get a false ident-get a boat.”

 _If Frederick wanted to leave ASAP, why did he wait for me to wake up? Surely he didn't wait all night to just say goodbye to me?_ Will couldn't help but smile slightly at that thought.  
  
“Frederick, there’s a country-wide manhunt for you, you're not just any serial killer, you're a cannibal too”

“Stop saying that! I am not those things, I can't even eat meat, are you and the FBI that stupid?!” His voice rising to near hysterics.

“Frederick, you haven't slept at all last night-”

“You've been very kind to me Will, and I assure you I am most grateful, maybe I’ll send you a postcard from Argentina”, Will couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, and by the looks on Chiltons face, neither could he. _He hasn't even planned his escape properly, he has no idea what he's doing._

Chilton stared gormlessly at Will. _I have no idea what I’m doing...boy does he look pretty disheveled in the morning-I can't stay here! He wouldn't let me!_

He quickly turned and started to head to the door.

“If you leave this house I will phone Jack”

Chilton paused. He glared at him so angrily, Will was taken aback. “You wouldnt”, he growled in a deep voice, eyebrows frowning.

“Oh, oh I will, Frederick”, Will teased.

“You are a liar Will Graham"

Will got his phone out his pocket and faced the screen in Chiltons direction as he opened up contacts and begun to scroll.

Chilton dropped his bags, and ran at Will and snatched the phone out of Will's hand. Will didn't expect this but tried to grab it back by pulling on Frederick's arms and shoulders as he tried to run off with it. This braul continued through to the living room.

“Stop it Graham, you're being childish!”

“You're the one who took my phone”

“You are jeopardising my livelihood”

“You're the one doing that, planning to run off willy nilly”

Frederick stopped squirming in Wills grasps and held the phone as far as possible away from him. “Willy nilly?”, he said taken aback, almost smiling.

Will took this moment and tried to grab it, but Frederick held the phone out too far away for him to reach, instead he tripped over Fredericks foot bringing Frederick down with him.

“HA! Got it, loser” Will gleamed sitting up waving the phone in Chiltons face.

Chilton winced in pain as he sat up sliding back against the back of the sofa, he made some more noises of discomfort and clutched onto his stomach.

“Oh Frederick are you okay”, The humour of the moment went as he became very concerned.

Chilton lifted his head up and looked at him, his eyes looked shiny. _Where those tears? Maybe I shouldn't have pulled him to the ground…Shit, I didn't know he was this sensitive…_

“P-please just don't call Jack, I... oow” He groaned out in pain and he started to pant.

“Hey, I’m not going to call Jack, I was only joking”

Frederick looked up at him innocently, his chest heaving in and out dramatically, he stared directly into Wills eyes. Will hadn't noticed before that his eyes were a deep green. Frederick blinked a couple of times before looking elsewhere as though Will could have accessed his thoughts by looking into his eyes.

“I haven’t called Jack, I’m refusing to let you leave in this state, and you still can’t ask me?”, Will began.

“Huh?”, Frederick said.

“Why don’t you cut the shit and ask me if you can stay here?”

“Well..I...um...would that be a problem?”

Will moved to next to him, and put his hand on his shoulder, to be reassuring and offer some comfort, he hoped. “What do you think?”

“Well. Why on earth would you want me here Will? You hate me! I’m pretentious, catty, I have only ever come across to you as a...jerk? Not to mention I am fussy beyond belief, what would you gain from me living here with you? Other than more annoying disturbances...you were just freed from my-” his voice got caught on that word, “ _the_ Hospital, why would you want help me?”

“Those are all very good points, but you're not as bad as you're making yourself out to be”

Chilton scoffed “You don't need to be nice to be because I have become a mental wreck Will”

“You thought I was some serial killer, I guess you can't expect anyone to be considerably nice to them, can you?”

“Yes well”

“Also, you were one of the few people who believed me, and although I may not show it, I am thankful for that” Chilton just stayed silent for a moment processing what Will just said.

“I did try to tell Jack that he was the Chesapeake Ripper and that he manipulated you and was a cannibal”

“I didn't realise...and he didn't believe you?”

“He didn't even consider it, and he refused to give me FBI protection!”, he added waving his hands about for emphasis.

“Well I can see what you mean by you being ‘fussy’”, Will chuckled.

Chilton made a genuine smile at that.  

“Can I stay here then?”

“Yeah”

Will helped Frederick up, and led him to the sofa. “I’ll get you a cane or something whilst i'm out”

“I honestly don't need one Will, I’m fine”

“Shut up”, Will said walking into the kitchen.

“Excuse me, Mr Will-sassy-Graham”

“Whilst I’m getting ready to go make a shopping list, I have nothing in my cupboards” Chilton could hear him slamming drawers and cabinets in a desperate search for food. “Also I don't know about your special dietary needs”

Chilton made a ‘uhuhh’ noise in response as he heard Will to rush upstairs to brush his teeth or whatever limited things Will Graham did before getting ready to go out. _I bet he uses the dog brush to brush his hair._

Chilton limped into the kitchen and picked up a pen and paper from the table and started to make a list.

Everything was more or less conventional, other than some quorn foods. He scowled at the pen. _This pen is pathetic_. He added to the bottom of the list ‘A better pen, please’.

Will came bounding down the stairs, and believe it or not, actually smiled at Frederick.

“Not sure why you did that are you?” Frederick stated as he handed him the list.

“Oh I’m quite sure, because I saw you”, Will said sarcastically. _But if not that reason then why did I smile?_

“Yes because you saw my misery” Frederick quickly retorted. “Now leave so you can clear my name”

Will sighed as he grabbed a coat and said goodbye. For some reason he didn't want to leave Frederick alone and kinda of...actually wanted to be with him. Will pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and got in his car and drove off.

Meanwhile the silence of the house ate away at Frederick as he sat at the table suddenly not wanting to move at all. What am I going to do with myself. He saw the dogs “What am I going to do with myself?”. He slowly climbed off the chair and got down on the floor and petted some of them. _What am I even doing? I need a shower._

Instead he picked himself up and hobbled to the living room. He felt very exposed to the outdoors with the big windows all around him. He frantically went around closing all the curtains. Turning on the artificial light “That's nicer, wouldn't you agree?” The dogs did not reply, obviously “No I didn't think you would, all you want to do is bound around outside all day, you don't have to worry about much, just when you'll get fed, washed and given attention”. He paused for a moment. ”Oh my god, I’m one of Will Graham’s dogs! Un perro extraviado!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did any of u get the fight club reference ayooo


	6. Chilton's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self harm/disorder mention

Will was walking around Frederick's house. He felt like he was invading his privacy by looking in his cupboards, shelves and wardrobes. It was very white and clean, unnaturally so. In fact, there was hardly any dust anywhere... _Maybe he has a form of OCD?_ Will thought his own house wouldn't be him doing much help if that was so, it was an absolute mess and not exactly the cleanest of places. He’d fix boat engines in the bedroom for christs sake.

Nothing particularly fascinating stood out. His house was rather like art museum for minimalism. Will guessed some people liked that style, he for one, did not. But the more and more he pictured Chilton walking around here, he could understand why he’d like it. It was very clean, fresh, bright, open. Certainly contrasting the interiors of his Baltimore State hospital office. However there was nothing obvious which made it look like anyone lived here. It was so empty, impersonal, more like a showroom of a new house rather than someone actually living here. _It seems lonely, is Frederick lonely?_ A surge of affection overcame Will and he sat down on Frederick's bed, rubbing his hands on his face.

“Any idea where he's ran off too” Jack interrupted. Will smiled underneath his hands “No, Jack. And to be honest, i'm not sure why you care, you know it's not him”

“He fits the profile perfectly”

“Yes Jack, perfectly, just how you and everyone else want it to be”, Will stood up and opened the wardrobe. He could feel Jack boil over as he gave him the cold shoulder.

Jack was more a nuisance now than ever, he nearly let slip that Chilton tried to tell him and get help but ignored, but that would have been a disaster. Instead he referred to when he was still in the hospital.

“Before I was let out, me and Dr Chilton were having conversations about how he was actually going to talk to you about Hannibal...did he?”

“Will, just give me something and i’ll leave you alone”, touchy, he thought, probably guilty about something if not everything that has gone wrong.

“Probably Argentina”

“Right” Jack took a step forward and looked Will in the eyes, Will tried but couldn't hold his gaze, he felt defeated and belittled as he looked away either side of Jack. “I’m going back downstairs, When you come down I want a proper answer or-”, Will shifted uncomfortably and looked blatantly over Jack's shoulder across the room.

Jack took a step back and sat on the bed.

Will squinted in distaste, _that's Frederick's bed why are you sat on it_. Jack patted the space next to him and Will obediently sat next to him and listened to him explain his brash behaviour. Although Will could emphasise with how he felt, he felt very little affection towards him. He kept thinking about Frederick, he would have just shot him. Will knew if Jack had believed him or even listened to Beverly, then perhaps Beverly's life would have been saved. Jack sighed, Will wondered what to do, what did he do when Frederick was in distress, put his hand on his shoulder? He dismissed this option.

“I’m sorry too Jack...We’ll catch him”. There was a silent mutual agreement that ‘him’ was Hannibal and not Chilton.

“Yes. I’ll leave you alone now. I’ll be downstairs with the rest of the team” He walked out slowly. Will wanted to avoid the rest of the team. He couldn't bare seeing them again, they’d all have to express their forgiveness and pity. He just wanted to go back to Frederick. In all honestly he didn't exactly know why, he did know he was worried for him. He walked round the side of the bed into an en suite.

I wonder how many times he'd cried in his own shower.

Will noticed a small amount of dried blood round the drain.

The bathroom was more or less empty, Hannibal must have packed everything ready for Chilton to leave. Anything of importance to him was either at his place or contained within his technology. Will walked around the other rooms and in an office desk found a camera, he turned it on and saw it contained photos, he turned it off and picked up some CDs and DVDs from a rack and fit as many as he could into his pockets without it looking suspicious. He held the camera behind his back as he continued a search for a spare cane, it seemed he only had one and that was taken in as evidence.

Will discreetly left round the back door to his car and put the stuff he’d picked up in the glove compartment, before returning to the house to talk to Jack.

“There's hardly anything that could suggest to where he’s gone, I expect he either has a brilliant well thought out plan, or he hasn't a clue on what to do”.

Jack nodded in agreement, he didn’t expect much.

Will avoided the kitchen, but as he walked past to leave he noticed one of the FBI agents was killed just as Frederick was disemboweled. _That must have been awful for him, no wonder he's petrified._

Other than the kitchen the house was spotless.

_I wonder if he hires a cleaner?_

Will’s answer to that was answered as soon as he got home and saw the entire house was cleaned. I guess he is his own cleaner. Frederick wearing a dark blue shirt with its sleeves rolled up and and some long yellow plastic washing gloves. His black pants had grey dust marks all over them and his hair was fluffy and disheveled. He was trying his very best to dust above a bookshelf, and he blew some wild strays of hair out of his face as he tried to stand on his tiptoes but failed. Will couldn't help but stare at how... _cute? Oh no Will Graham, don't open that door..._

“Wow, Frederick, you make the perfect 1950’s housewife”, Will said trying to change the subject in his mind.

He just scowled, “I can't cook so no not really” _...but just look how pretty he looks when he’s grumpy._ Will coughed.

“Well I can see why the FBI think you're Hannibal then”

Frederick sighed and removed the gloves, throwing them down on the table. He didn’t look pleased at all, he looked sad and tired, he sat down at the table and pushed his sleeves down, putting his head in his hands.

“Aw they suited you”

“Now is not the time for humour Will Graham”, he said looking down at the table. “I actually need your help…” _Why does he act like asking to help him is such an unwanted task?_  He looked up and faced Will and put his palms out. “I couldn't find the First Aid kit, and my hands are stinging from when I must have fallen over yesterday”.

Will moved across the room and went through a few drawers until he found a First Aid kit. “No problem Frederick...do you mind if I...?”

Frederick shook his head and avoided looking at Will and his hands. _I guess he feels embarrassed and hates the sight of blood, i'm not surprised._

Will gently held Frederick's hands in his own, they were smooth and soft to touch, Will felt a little buzz inside him but passed before he had any chance to reflect on it.

Will carefully dabbed some of the remaining dry blood off Frederick's hands, he pushed the sleeves up and noticed something which surprised him, but unfortunately made sense.

Red neat lines.

Frederick didn't seem to notice as he stared off into the distance clearly distracted.

Will ignored what he'd discovered and continued wrapping a bandage around his hands. "You should have told me"

"Told me what" he said slowly.

"Told me that you'd hurt your hands when you were frantically running through the woods".

"I didn't think it mattered"

"It does, they could have got infected", Frederick shivered in response, he looked down at his hands and noticed the sleeves were up.

Will was still holding onto Frederick's hands even though he'd finished.

He sharply pulled away from Will's linger, pushing his sleeves down. "Well thank you Will."

"You're most welcome...I, erm, brought you back this", Will said, handing him a small carrier bag he’d placed down earlier.

"What is it?" Frederick said wary as he refused to look at Will, instead stared at the ground.

"Well I couldn't take your cane with me, but I found this in your house, it's a camera and some CDs, I didn't look through but I thought you'd want them"

Frederick looked up at Will, he looked as though he was about to cry. "Thank-you, a lot"

"It's fine, no one noticed me sneak it out, I'll find something to help you walk tomorrow"

Frederick grunted in response, as he got out his camera, looking through it.

_I bet he's instagram trash._

"Yeh I'm kinda instagram trash”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u think i should remove the self harm/depression please say? because i am worried about using it so am on the fence with it? i can re write/change it slightly its no biggie .. <33
> 
> also its mentioned in the next chapter and then i dont talk about it again


	7. Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief as pos

Will wondered whether Frederick was depressed, _Was this a recent thing caused by Hannibal or Gideon?_ Will didn't have a clue, he didn't know whether that made a difference or not, he didn't see any antidepressants or anything like that in his home.

Will was not well read on therapies despite spending most of his time around therapists or psychiatrists, so he resorted to the internet in helping him figure out what exactly to do. He wanted to help, as a friend.

He could, if he wanted, emphasise with Frederick, but he didn't really want to open that door, he himself, despite everything that has happened to him, was not clinically depressed, and didn’t want to understand properly how Frederick felt. His empathy neuroses could be extremely dangerous at times, he knew how anything could throw him off balance, and he needed to preserve some control over his life, which he found lately he was lacking thanks to Hannibal.

Instead he devised a plan for Frederick to make him feel more useful, he made lists of things to do for him, like cleaning the house, washing the dogs, sort out the washing ect ect. He also swapped the shaving blade in the bathroom for an electric one, and hoped that was Frederick's only source of self harming. Will began to be extra nice, perhaps overly nice to Frederick, constantly smiling at him and talking to him about anything just to initiate a conversation.

However Chilton was no fool, despite many thinking he came across as one.

“Will Graham, why are you doing this”, he said frustratedly, waving the lists he’d accumulated over the past 3 days in the air.

“I thought you’d might get bored seeing as there isn't much to do, and plus i’ll get charged a hefty sum of TV license at the end of the month”, Will turned to his phone pretending to be distracted by it.

“Ah yes, you sure those are the only reasons on why you are acting all” Frederick searched for a word “...schmaltzy around me”

“I’m just worried for you Frederick”, Will answered truthfully.

“Worried about what?” Frederick’s temper rising.

“Worried that...”, Will paused, he didn't know how he was going to finish that sentence.

“That what? I’ll top myself?!”, Frederick bursted out.

Will looked at him, there were tears streaming down his face as he dropped the pieces of paper. He rushed out the kitchen and clambered up the stairs to his room where he slammed the door.

 _Shit._ Will knew he didn't handle it that well, but he didn't think he was that bad.

Will didn't hesitate and was knocking on Frederick's door, trying to coax him out.

“Frederick, I’m sorry, I, I”

“I am sorry” He could hear muffled sobs. “You are trying your best to cater for me and you weren't doing a bad job either, it's just me, honestly, I did not mean any of it”

“...can I come in then?”

“The doors unlocked”

Will hesitantly walked in. “It’s not really your fault at all”

“I am rather on edge, I overreacted”

“That’s to be expected, I don't blame you...I’m no expert Frederick, I’m sorry if I overstepped my role as being a friend” He sat down next to Frederick on the bed.

 _Did he just call me a friend?_ Frederick's heart warmed and he smiled.

“No no, you did not, I actually appreciate your concern, thank-you for looking out for me when I...cannot do so very well myself”.

“If you want to talk to me about anything, I’m here to listen or help in anyway I can” Will said, resisting the urge to hug him. He didn't need to resist, however, because Frederick didn’t hold back and wrapped his arms around him hugging him for a second before leaning back again.

“Well, I’m glad thats the reason...I thought if it was not that, it was that you had a crush on me”

Will burst out laughing, but it sounded forced and he started going red as Frederick stared at him suspiciously. _Why did I laugh like that?_

 _ **  
** Why did he laugh like that?_ Frederick bemused.


	8. Settling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short n sweet

The next few days vastly improved for Frederick, not so much for Will. As Frederick Chilton adjusted to this new situation he gradually got his mojo back, and could not stop talking to Will...and the dogs.

Everything was very domestic for Will and Chilton, none of them had ever experienced what it was like living with someone else, so it was mostly experimental. Will often worried they acted too close around each other and Frederick didn’t care, he loved the company. Will would often hear him singing in the shower, non stop. At first it drove him mad and one time he was going to knock on the door of the shower to tell him to shut up when Frederick burst open the door, dripping wet, in a towel, _(Thank god)_ , in the middle of hitting a high note. Frederick nearly passed out in surprise as Will jumped back falling into the wall opposite the bathroom door. “I was just getting my shampoo...from my room”, Frederick said shyly rushing past Will to his room. That evening neither Will or Frederick left their rooms.

One day Will came home to find Chilton cooking dinner singing to _...Defying Gravity? No way? No way is he singing Defying Gravity?_

“Frederick…”, Will said cautiously

Frederick screamed in surprise dropping a spoon on the floor. _Oh my god, how embarrassing._

“I didn’t think you liked to sing”

“Don’t mock me Will Graham, I did not know you were attracted to serial killers”

“Oi! Uncalled for”, Will murmured  

“I do like to sing actually” He paused, “especially theater music”

Will grinned like an idiot as he stroked Winston.

“You name a play and i’ll sing my way through the whole show”

“Chitty Chitty Bang Bang”

“A childhood favorite?”, Frederick said cheekily before starting to hum the instrumental before jumping into it ‘...Oh you pretty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, We love you...”, he swayed his hips slightly to the side at each line as he stirred the sauce.

Will hummed along as he made himself useful around the kitchen, preparing the table for dinner. Will's heart warmed as he listened to Frederick sing. _He’s not a bad singer at all, in fact he’s very, very good._ Will hummed along.

“Join in?” Frederick said quickly before resuming.

Will shook his head and noticed Frederick shrug his shoulders, Will waited for a moment then murmured quietly “Chitty Chitty Bang Bang we love you”, he saw out the corner of his eyes Frederick grinning as he sang.

_I cant believe Will Graham nearly sang, this has probably got to be a first, maybe i’ll have to train him..._

“Wait, I thought you said you couldn't cook?”

Frederick carried on singing as he pointed to the laptop on the table with the spoon flicking sauce across the room. It was open on a Wiki-how page on how to cook Spaghetti Bolognese.  

“Nice”, Will half smiled.

Will excused himself for a moment as he went upstairs to the toilet, he heard Frederick bashing round the pots and pans with the mixing spoon making a calamity of sound.

A few minutes later the fire alarm was off and Frederick was covered in most of the sauce. Will came running down the stairs to see the disaster he had made.

“Oh my god Frederick, I leave for one minute and your burning down my house and throwing sauce all over yourself” Will said desperately as he waved the smoke of whatever had been burnt away from the fire alarm so he could turn it off. Once he turned it off he faced Frederick who looked just as confused as Will did.

Frederick smiled and proceeded to lick some of the sauce of the side of his mouth, Will thought there was something sexual to the act as he slowly licked his lips before being overly dramatic by sucking his lips in to taste it. “Still tastes good” he pouted teasingly.

 _God I want to lick the rest of the sauce of his face._ Will couldn't bare to watch and looked into the almost empty sauce pan.

“There’s none left, it’s all over you”

“Well I would offer you come lick the rest off but I hardly think that's appropriate”, Will nearly flipped out, in fact he did, but it was too late to realise.

“Are you reading my mind Frederick?”, he hissed.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Will? You sound delusional, are you sure you don't need to re-admit yourself to Baltimore State Hospital”

“I’m going out”

“Oh why?”, his voice dropping slightly.

“To get a take-away”

“Be sure to bring me back something without meat, you don’t want me throwing up like...one of your dogs”

“You are one of my dogs Frederick and you’ll get what you are given”

And with that Will left Frederick to clean up the mess. He looked back through the window and Frederick was letting Winston lick the sauce off his hands. Will groaned. _What is happening?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall getting the Raul references...


	9. Nightmare

“Will, you still haven't got me a cane...inútil”

Will ignored the Spanish at first, he’d heard Frederick use it when he sung in the shower, he wanted to question about it but he’d never got round to it yet, he sounded an expert at it and got Will curious.

“Sorry, Jack's been on my back and I’ve never really got a chance to go out and buy one”

“Why don't you order one”

“Why don’t you? I’m not one of your subordinate experimental lab rats in training”

“Using animals in psychological experiments without a justified ends is unethical, Will Graham”, Frederick said calmly turning on the charm.

“Really Frederick? Like your one to talk”

Frederick just hummed in response, flicking through some kind of Reality magazine.

“Fine. Tomorrow, I’ll get you one, don't expect it to by as fancy as your old one”

“Don't worry, I wasn't expecting much anyway in terms of sense of style and fashion, since you are buying it”

“Sometimes you drive me mad!” Will tried to resisted the urge to throw something at him, but gave in lobbing a cushion from the sofa at the back of his head.

“Jesucristo!” Frederick yelped in surprise. He spun around picking it up and throwing it back at Will. Obviously it missed and Will smirked, ready to play.

Will was about to throw it back again when he noticed Frederick’s face had dropped.

“Oh, c’mon I was only playing”

“No, it's um”, Frederick showed Will the magazine. His face was plastered on one of the pages, horrible taglines littered the page. ‘Failed psychiatrist, Frederick revealed to be sadistic Cannibal serial killer who can't even eat meat anymore’...’Victims families and friends come forward to express their hatred...’...'he must be a very lonely person'...'I bet he had a horrid childhood with no friends'...

There was an awkward pause as neither of them knew what to say. Will never got the chance to see much about himself as being labelled as a murderer, but he recalled the hurtful story written about him by Freddie Lounds. Will didn’t let himself think about it so didn’t care that much, he knew she was only making news to get more viewers, but Frederick was clearly more sensitive to things such as this and he could only imagine the sinking feeling he must have felt.

“I’m going to bed” Frederick said, his voice definitely beginning to break up.

Will decided that he’d check what was in the magazines before he brought them home.

Later that night Will knew Frederick wouldn’t sleep fine. During the first few days, he was often woken to the sound of someone crying or shouting in their sleep. Although as Frederick settled down more, this event seemed to have triggered the memories to the surface again.

This night, he brought up a hot chocolate. Frederick Chilton first denied it was him calling out in the night.

“It must have been a dog”

“Oh yeh Winston shouted out Gideon's name”

Frederick just sat up in his bed silent in response pulling the covers over him.

“I brought you up a hot chocolate...I didn’t put marshmallows in this time”

“Just because I choked on one doesn't mean the rest of the entire marshmallow population are out to choke me Will”

Will chuckled and Frederick took the drink from him, sipping at it.

“So, er, do you want to talk about it”

“Not really, you can kind of guess what it was about...just the whole Gideon incident, it's either that or Hannibal knocking me out and leaving those agents..."

Frederick often wondered if anyone, other than the families and friends, cared about those Agents, they lost their lives, yet the press never covered it-only the graphicness of the crime scenes. It seemed they only wanted something snappy and interesting, and a couple of dead FBI agents hardly qualified. 

“Well for what it's worth, you are very safe here”, Will said walking to leave.

“Can you not..."

“Not what?”

“Leave”

Will walked back and sat next to Frederick on the bed, Frederick shuffled over nearer to Will but Will stayed put. There wasn't much conversation, but the silence of being alone together was comforting to Frederick and pleasing to Will. Will stayed until Frederick dozed back off back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing like a good hot chocolate wont solve (although tbf tea is better imao)


	10. Walkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry these chapters are tiny snippets

Frederick at first, refused to leave the house, but Will eventually coaxed him out to help walk the dogs. He obediently followed Will hardly ever leaving his side, Frederick kept flinching and gasping at any noise.

"Frederick there's no one out here to arrest you...wait did I just hear a car"

"Oh my god", Frederick spun round facing Will grabbing onto the sides of his arms, kneeling slightly so he was hidden behind Will.

"I didn't hear anything Frederick I'm sorry I was just pulling your leg", Will felt guilty.

"Are you sure...I mean...I..."

Will stared in his wide frightened eyes, and wanted to hug him, he did look so cute afraid, wrapped up in a checkered scarf, hair bouncing in the frosty air. Will decided he didn't care, and took a step forward, slowly placing his head next to Frederick's and cautiously wrapping his arms around his back. Frederick complied and put his own hands on Will's back. Will could feel his heart beating fast and held this position until it relaxed. He rubbed his hand up and down Frederick's back a couple of times before detaching himself from the friendly embrace.

Despite this, Frederick stayed out and even lobbed a few balls for the dogs to run after. _Not very good at throwing_ Will thought as it landed my that far away from him and Will.

"It's because I haven't a crutch to lean on, it throws me off"

Will frowned at Frederick's answer to his internal thoughts.

"Yeh sorry, I will get one for you eventually", he said as he watched Fredrick limp to where the tennis ball had landed, and grimaced when he nealt down to pick it up. Will jogged over to him and held out his arm for Frederick to grab to help himself up. Frederick didn't let go and used Will's arm as a crutch for the rest of the walk. Will noticed he leaned quite heavily on it. It was a rather pleasant walk out and Frederick certainly begun to enjoy it, despite complaining about the cold weather almost constantly.


	11. Will's getting confused

Will burst the door down.

"Guess what I have for you!"

Frederick didn't look up from the laptop and sarcastically said "My freedom? Evidence to prove I'm innocent? Hannibal behind bars?"

"Stop being cynical or I'll throw it at you"

Frederick looked up and saw a cane. It was a simple cane but had a smooth silver top.

"Not so bad", Frederick said inspecting it.

He stood up and leant on it walking over to Will. He was leaning on it heavily, Will probably guessed he needed it more than he let on sometimes. Will breathed faster and blinked more as Frederick got closer. _How close is he going to get?_ Frederick suddenly dramatically did a little spin in front of Will then strutted across the room like he was on a catwalk, flicking his hair before striking a pose with his cane. "So what does Profiler Will Graham think? Does it give me that serial killer flair?" He said pouting, looking at Will over his shoulder.

Will at first looked confused but began laughing as he felt overwhelming joy and affection for the man he was sharing his home with.

Everything felt normal and domestic, a shocking contrast to everything else happening in Will's life. Frederick often grounded him and brought him back into a safe reality which was something Will desperately needed especially now, as the relationship between him and Hannibal because more and more twisted and an unreality. Even though he never said such words, Frederick reminded Will that he was not alone and never would be alone.

 


	12. Cheeky sofa times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will falls asleep leaning on Frederick's shoulder and when he wakes up he's in for a surprise ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw  
> sort of  
> BTW ive never ever done anything like this before ever so its super vauge and brief and probably really bad  
> tbh ive never even wrote a fic before in my life so

On evening Will came home very late and very tired and was practically falling asleep in front of the TV.

Frederick was already watching TV when he came in and had a dog blanket thrown over him, Will sat down next to him and flicked through the TV channels.

“Why are you up so late Frederick?”

“I was waiting for you to get back”, he replied honestly.

 _He stayed up late for me?_ Will collapsed down next to Frederick on the sofa and slumped back, head rolling to the side. He picked up the remote and started flicking.

“Oh my god, Law and order SVU is on don't you dare change the channel” Frederick gasped as he snatched the remote from Will's hands, brushing his fingertips ever so slightly. Will felt his heart flutter at the limited physical contact. _I’m just knackered._

“What? I thought you hated crime shows”

“I do, but I have my exceptions. Law and Order SVU being one of them"

“Seriously?” Will laughed half asleep.

“God, Will you are making me sleepy”, Frederick said yawning. “I hate the goriness of the crimes and the murderers in modern shows. I already live in one, why would I want to subject myself to more of it. However, I am invested in these characters and the show overall sends real life, important, society changing and criticising messages and themes, tackling sensitive subjects.”

“You make a valid point”, Will grinned at seeing Frederick so passionate about something.

“Look, he’s my favorite character”, Frederick said pointing with the TV remote lazily at the screen. Frederick and Will had someway made themselves closer to each other. _Why is he so close to me?_ Will thought, _Why am I so close to him?_

“He kinda looks like you”, Will blinking to stay awake.

Will felt himself falling asleep, his head falling to the side, he felt his head hit something but couldn't keep himself awake to care and let his surroundings blur as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  

In the morning, Will awoke, his neck somewhat aching but nethertheless very comfortable. He snuggled himself tighter to whatever he was against for extra warmth by putting his arm around it before drifting back off.

Truth be told, Frederick didn't realise Will had fallen asleep at first, himself too, was tired. When he did notice that Will had gone to sleep he thought, _He’s fallen asleep on my shoulder...what the hell do I do? Is this normal, oh god...I’m just gonna leave him. He won’t mind..._ He eventually himself drifted off into a calm undisturbed sleep.

Wills phone was making noises vibrating on the table. He blinked a few times before realising. Frederick awoke at the sound of the phone too. Will just let reality roll back in before realising he had fallen asleep leaning on Frederick, he was too nervous to move. _This isn’t so bad, I just drifted off on his shoulder, wait what's my arm doing?_ Wills arm lay conformably across Frederick's waist. _Oh shit._ Will leaped to the other side of the sofa, accidentally kicking Frederick in the ribs.

“Ow! Fuck Will”, Frederick groaned.

_I wish he wouldn’t say fuck and my name next to each other like that._

“I'm sorry” Will said, rubbing his eyes “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you”

Frederick didn't reply, he looked like a wounded animal again. Will leaned forward nearer and nearer to Frederick, there was something different in the air being close to him.

Frederick sighed and turned around not realising how close Will's face was to his.

“Dios mío Will!”, Will flew back again, stumbling off the sofa, he suddenly felt his pants go tighter around his groin. Frederick's voice was so rough and scratchy in the mornings, there was a certain laziness and coolness about it, and when he spoke Spanish, more than just Will's heart started pulsing faster. He tried to distract himself and picked up the phone.

“It’s Jack” He said looking at it avoiding any form of eye contact with Frederick. He read multiple angry messages from Jack as he could feel Fredricks gaze on him. He looked up once out of curiosity and Frederick was staring at him, directly at him, something in his eyes, something that made Will feel uncomfortable, he felt so uncomfortable now. “I’ll be off really soon”, Will said practically running out of the room.

Will climbed into the shower. He couldn't get Fredrick out of his mind. _I’m even thinking about him whilst i'm in the shower. Fuck me!_

“Alright Will” Frederick called out.

Will nearly slipped in the shower. He gulped. _Frederick cannot read my mind, wait, what, am I implying to myself? That he answered to my internal thoughts in a way that means I want him to fuck -_

“NO!” Will shouted.

“What?! Is everything okay?” _He’s outside the door, he’s so close to me._

Meanwhile Frederick was worried. _Oh my god, what if he knows that I like him? Eres tan infantil Frederick, as if he knows...He has probably known since meeting me at the hospital for the the first time. The way I stared at him, and couldn’t stop smiling, I was so embarrassing, I still am! Maybe that's the reason he’s acting so...normal? Nice?..._ Fredericks mind went to the word he used about 2 weeks ago... _Schmaltzy around me…_

“I mean, I’m fine Frederick, now leave me alone”, Will snapped.

“I’m sorry, sure...If there's anything you need…?” S _top! Stop Frederick? Is there anything you need? He’s in the bloody shower!_

_Is there anything I need?! Oh god I need you! I need him!_

Will couldn't hold back anymore, tension was growing inside of him. He felt it rush all over his body as he grabbed his throbbing penis. He didn’t want Frederick to stop talking to him. He let out a tiny gasp. He forgot to turn on the extraction fan as he was in such a haste, and the whole room was filling up with foggy steam.

“No Frederick” His name sent tingles all over his body as he spoke it, he started to rub himself harder, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from making any sounds. The shower pressure was harsh and made his body shiver.

Frederick shuddered, there was something in the way he said his name that made him shiver. “I’ll go now then”

_Don’t go, keep talking to me, please, oh god, oh shit, oh god._

“Yes. Have a nice day” _Why am I saying that? I just need him to talk more. His voice, his voice is so smooth...so cocky...the way he looked at me when I was on my phone..._

“I suppose this is how normal people talk to each other, whilst they are in the shower…”

_Oh yes, he's going off on one of his tangents._

Will kept touching himself, rubbing up and down, stroking the end of his aching cock, just listening to his voice turned him on, his body shook listening to the rhythms of his voice.

“...but then again, we are not normal people, I’m practically a fugitive living in your home, sharing the…”

_Oh yes there’s something i’d like to share with you._

“...I mean, it's practically like we're a married couple” Frederick finished.

“Uhuhh, that's nice Frederick, now please leave me alone” Will managed to speak, his voice strained. He was ready to come, he just felt so immoral if Frederick was still talking to him whilst he did it.

_Why is Will Graham sounding so strange, what's he doing in there? He sounds out of breath...oh no fucking way…_

Frederick leaned against the door, he could hear Will panting. A cheeky smile spread across his face.

“Sure I will leave you alone now, Will Graham…” His voice slow and teasingly.

 _Oh don’t say my name, don’t say my name like that. Why wont he leave! WHY is he still talking!_ There was only so much more Will could hold onto, as he gasped biting harder on his lip drawing blood, he pulled at his own hair as he pumped harder.

“Oh Will, espero que estés disfrutando en la ducha y que estés pensando en mí mientras te follas hasta perder el sentido"

“JESUS CHRIST FREDERICK” He gasped as he came so hard he swung his hand out slamming it against the wall leaving an audible thud, he was breathless and his knees nearly gave way as he slid down the wet walls panting uncontrollably still stroking himself.

“Ill leave you now mi querido amigo”

Will nearly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the spanish is legit google translated  
> dont expect it to be ...correct...
> 
> Also...the Rafael Barba reference...for those svu fans ;)


	13. Associations

_He knows, Will thought._

__

_He knows that I know, Frederick thought._

__

_He knows that I know he knows..._

__

_He knows that I know that I know he knows..._

Will's head hurt in confusion. He barely could look at Frederick anymore. Frederick was babbling on about some psychology journal into PTSD. He thought it was relevant to himself. Frederick actually talked a lot about psychology, much to Will's surprise-he was actually interested in the stuff not just the money. Will wanted to ask him about it but he felt rude.

Frederick decided to tease Will about the shower incident, he had hardly spoke in Spanish in front of Will before and concluded he would more.

One morning Will walked out his bedroom looking like the textbook definition of dishevelment.  

"Te ves deliciosamente despeinado esta mañana"

"What?", Will flinched as Frederick burst out in Spanish. He felt his penis start to grow hard.

"I said did you sleep well?"

"That didn't sound like a question and about this Spanish business...where did that come from?!", Will hesitated around the subject, when Frederick spoke it he'd feel a rush of sexual excitement go all over his body.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me"

"Ha ha ha"

"Well I am Cuban"

"You are?! I didn't realise" Will said rubbing his eyes before stretching his arms back, above his head and rolling it around, clicking his neck.

Frederick's eyes widened, it's true he was completely infatuated with Will. He'd never thought he'd be living with him, if this even counted as living together. He was thankful that Will was kind to him, he felt more lonely than ever being isolated and in hiding, and Will was great company. Frederick never doubted he would be good company but he did doubt his friendless towards him, and so was more than grateful for Will caring about him and even being his friend. More than friend perhaps. These last few evenings had certainly put doubts into Frederick's mind about the relationship of him and Will.

He decided to play on that.

He watched Will's reaction to the way he spoke Spanish, he had clearly associated it with the shower incident. Frederick smiled, he knew all too well what he was doing, _just a bit of classical conditioning._

He had clearly made an impression and he just needed to enhance it.

Frederick purposely began making more closer physical contact. Whenever he'd walk past Will in the house he'd gently tap his shoulder or side of arm to get past and say excuse me in Spanish.

It would either surprise Will and he'd jump slightly in response or melt into the contact. Sometimes, if it was late enough, and Frederick was feeling brave enough he'd sit right next to Will on the sofa. One time he nearly leant his own head on Will's shoulder but thought better of it. He chuckled at the thought however.

"What are you giggling at?" Will shuffled slightly away from Frederick's closeness. He could feel him breathing down his neck and it was driving him insane. I bet he's doing this on purpose.

Frederick said a string of words in Spanish fast. _"Trying to turn you on”,_ Frederick internally repeated to himself in English.

"I wish you'd stop doing that, I can't understand a word you're saying"

"Good, if you did you'd know how much I complain about you"

"You complain about me more in Spanish? You already complain about me and everything enough as it is"

Frederick smirked.

Another time, he'd slowly lean in over the top of the sofa whilst Will was on the laptop, and suddenly slap his hands right on top of Will's shoulder making him practically leap into the air knocking the laptop off his lap onto the floor.

"Why would you do that?!" Will cried out.

Frederick just smirked.

Will also thought that Frederick's interest for psychology was getting out of hand, especially when kept coming up with ideas to test a theory.

"Will what food do you dislike?"

"People"

"I'm being serious Will"

"So am I"

"Well name something that doesn't require murder"

"Dog treats"

"Fine, wait you've eaten dog treats before?" Frederick said frowning at Will from across the table. Will refused to answer staring back at him.

_Is he being serious or not?_

They both stared for a moment across the table, refusing to break character or eye contact.

"Will Graham. Why don't you tell me about your mother", Frederick said sternly.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny Frederick", Will said breaking his mysterious manner, getting up to make a tea.

"I'm not joking", Frederick said not breaking character, "this is serious".

Will threw a tea bag at Frederick.

"Why do you want to know what food I dislike?"

"Because apparently if you subject yourself to a food you don't like for a certain number of days, with the correct reinforcement, then perhaps you will eventually like it, I ju-"

"I'm not going to be your participant", Will said shaking his head.

"I'm bored Will, humour me"

"Okay" Will said going into the living room, he returned with a tennis ball, "Go fetch" he said throwing it.

"I really don't know why I put up with you Will", for a moment Frederick actually meant it, he did feel kind of hurt by Wills standoffish behaviour. He hoped he was only joking but sometimes it was hard to tell.

Will noticed this and walked towards Frederick, the overwhelming urge to just hug him and ruffle his hair overcame him again. Wills sarcasm often complimented Fredericks snarky humour, but sometimes he'd often wonder if they both took it too far.

"Hey Frederick, if you want to experiment on me..."

"Actually I'd rather try something with your dogs"

"You cannot go all Pavlov on my dogs Frederick"

"Well, what about going all Pavlov on you?", Frederick said, his tone of voice slightly more playful.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

“Nada”

Will shuffled uncomfortably and sat down. He wanted to tell him how he felt but he wasn't sure how to even start.

  
"Freder-" he began slowly as Frederick sat across from him smiling mischievously. He was interrupted by the sound of a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun.....


	14. Freddie Lounds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isnt too silly
> 
> im legit just having fun

Frederick jumped up looking terrified. Will frantically rushed him up stairs into his room and pushed him inside the wardrobe. He looked into Fredericks frightened eyes as he knelt down putting his hands on his shoulders, "Don't worry Frederick it's going to be fine", Frederick didn't look convinced but nodded anyway. Will heard the door knock, and moved his hands to Fredericks face. He wanted to kiss him right then. He could have. A part of Will still wished he had.

Frederick's heart pounded as he heard Jack's loud severe voice. He suddenly remembered... _I left the cane. Oh god._  He buried his head in his hands and hoped that Will had hidden it.

Will ran to the door and opened it. Jack was stood there impatiently. Jack made his own way in. Jack clearly wasn't here for a house visit.

"Will I want to know where you are in catching Hannibal"

"Not going to say hello first?"

"Hello Will. Now answer my question."

Will suddenly remembered the cane was still leaning against the kitchen table. _Oh shit shit shit._

"Yes Jack. Should we go out, fishing?"

"Whatever suits you"

Will noticed Jack was intently observing the living room. There was always double of whatever was out. Two plates on the coffee table. Two mugs. Two jackets lying out. Two pairs of shoes by the door.

Jack eyed up Will "Who's your new friend?"

"I don't have any friends, Jack"

"Two plates, two cups?..."

"Jack, please, it's none of your business who I have over"

"So they are sleeping over too?"

"I never said that-"

"It looks cosy" Jack noted pointing to the blankets on the sofa and the closeness of last nights takeaway plates.

"Just because the plates are close does not mean we are dating, Jack"

"Yes yes, just an observation and not my business, I know. Tell her I say hello", Jack added, although he was clearly messing with him in a friendly manor, there was a slight hint of suspicion in his voice and facial expressions. Perhaps unintentional, and just a characteristic picked up from working in the FBI, or maybe he was genuinely suspicious of Will.

"Why are you assuming it's a she?"

"Oh...so there is a special someone then?"

"Wha-No! No! Not like that! I am not not dating Fred-", Will wanted the floor to swallow him up and make him disappear forever.

"Who?", Jack's voice grew grave.

"..Fred...Freddie Lounds and I are just doing business.", _nicely saved...I think...oh god..._

Jack looked surprised.

"...she's preparing to write a book on...all of this", Will said waving his hands in the air "...she sometimes works late and I have a spare room...so I offer it..."

"Ahh". Jack seemed unconvinced, and Will wasn't sure what about. He either doubted the whole story or the fact he wasn't sleeping with her.

"For a moment I thought you were going to say Frederick Chilton" Jack boomed, laughing loudly smacking Will on the back.

Upstairs Frederick heard his name being called out and laughter. _Oh crap! He knows, he knows I'm here!_ Frederick stood up in the wardrobe knocking the clothes down. He tripped and fell out the wardrobe stumbling into the room. He froze. Unable to move.

"She's still here?...Hello Freddie" he shouted up taunting Will.

"Excuse me Jack one moment", and he bounded up the stairs and opened the door.

Frederick screamed so loud. And didn't stop until Will put his arms around him whispering him to shut up. He heard Jack start to bound across the living room to the stairs and he pushed Frederick harshly onto the bed before running back and slamming the door behind him.

Red faced and shaking with stress Will managed to utter "She was naked!"

"What?!", Jack said reaching the top of the stairs.

"Err, Freddie. I was so sorry to interrupt...Jacks here"

There was a cold silence. _Shit, this is the end._

"Yes I'm awfully sorry Will, I was getting dressed"

Will nearly laughed at the surprisingly decent impression of Freddie Lound's and had to look the other way to Jack, biting at his knuckles.

"Hello Miss Lounds. I'll want to have a look at your book once it's done"

"Of course Mr Crawford"

"Don't you and Will get too cosy with each other...I don't want you both conspiring against me, I don't want a bad thing written about me", Jack laughed.

"Me and Will can do as we please Mr Crawford, and I write what I want"

Jack glanced at Will, and a slight smile spread across his face. He begun to open his mouth to speak but Will just shook his head.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Will gestured towards the stairs.

"Right, Jack...fishing?"


	15. Will snaps

A few hours later, Will returned. Panicking over Jack still, he still wasn't sure he fell for it entirely. _Jacks not stupid, he knows there is only one car out front_. Even though Will explained that he gave Freddie a lift to his, he decided to immediately go to Freddie's place, to try strike up a deal to get her to agree with the story.

He was honestly surprised when she explained to him that she thought Fredrick was innocent and was also trying to prove this and bring Hannibal down too. Will was gobsmacked that the people who were most unfriendly or were jerks to him, were the only people that believed him, yet those he'd consider his close friends, like Alana, did not.

Will tried to sell Freddie the story but she wasn't buying it, she demanded to know what was happening, and Will eventually gave in. She was obviously not going to the police about Frederick, in fact, she’d probably prefer him in hiding, where she could get exclusive information about almost everything from Frederick, not to mention she had the upper hand in this situation.

Frederick was hyperventilating when Freddie walked in with Will. Freddie noticed how much of a mess he was, and immediately cut the usual Freddie like crap and explained she wasn't going to tell anyone and that she believed him.

For a while Frederick and Freddie sat in the living room chatting whilst Will sat alone in the kitchen devising a plan to catch Hannibal using Freddie Lound's as well as Randall Tier, _I don’t like this idea, or do I?_ Either way it was necessary. Will's talk with Jack reminded him that he needed to do whatever he could to catch Hannibal, but he couldn't bare the thoughts that kept going through his mind, even though Frederick acted as his anchor, Hannibal's influence was very strong and he sometimes found himself wanting to be with Hannibal.

He probably could run away with Hannibal at some point, Frederick was holding him back. _Why did I ever agree to let him stay? I should have just called Jack? He’s such a nuisance sometimes, I need Hannibal’s help, I need to do something, I need to kill Randall Tier, I just need need to strangle Hannibal, escape from him..._ Will's mind become crowded by dark images and intrusive thoughts. A part of him wanted to stay and divulge in them, but he wanted to escape, he struggled with his imagination and the fear and resentment he felt from it. Will knew he was going through some kind of episode but he couldn't stop, he felt like crying, like shouting, like killing. Will heard the two Freds laugh about something he couldn't help but feel a jealous rage.

"Hey Frederick could I borrow you for a moment in the kitchen please", Will said coldly, he began sweating.

"Sure", Frederick said getting up, joining Will in the kitchen.

"Is everything good?"

"Yes...what's the matter Will?”, Frederick said noticing something different, he edged closer towards him, but something in Wills eyes made him take a step back.

“Freddie, I’ll meet you tomorrow to discuss plans, please go now”

“Of course Will Graham, goodbye Frederick, i’ll leave you two love birds in peace now”, she giggled. Will waited till he heard the door shut and the car drive away, Frederick stood still, scared to move.

“Why did she say that Frederick?”, Will said moving forward.

“I honestly don’t know Will” Frederick said taking a step back. “She was joking, I guess because we are living together…” Frederick stumbled backwards slightly, dropping his cane, and stopped when he hit the wall.

Will wasn’t sure what he was doing, he just kept walking to Frederick and stopped right in front of him, inches away from his face. A feverish sweat had overcome him and Frederick felt the overwhelming urge to run again. Will stood over him, he felt so in control and dominant over Frederick.

“Wh-what, are you doing Will, please?”

“Frederick Chilton, Dr. Frederick Chilton. You are holding me back you know that?”

“From what?”

“From...from Hannibal. Yet there is something about you Frederick.”

“Will, leave me alone, you are scaring me.”

Will leaned in closer to Frederick but stopped, this urge to hurt someone, he did not want to hurt Frederick, he couldn’t, he felt something else towards Frederick and at this moment couldn't explain it. He didn’t want to be in control over him, he wanted to be in control of Hannibal. He wanted to stop Hannibal. Will suddenly gasped. He had snapped out of his trance like state. The emotions he was feeling was too much, and he nearly fell back. Frederick wanted to run and lock himself in the bathroom away from Will, but he needed to help him, no matter how much he feared his own well being.

Frederick led him to the table and sat him down, rubbing his shoulders to calm him down.

“I’m, I’m so sorry Frederick, I don-”, Will said, rubbing his hands aggressively over his face and through his hair.

“You don’t need to explain dear, just hold one a second. Let me help you, I’m just going to get some water, okay?” Frederick's voice wobbled nervously. He turned around and before he even managed to fill a glass up, Will leaped out of the chair and ran out the room. Frederick tried to run after him, but tripped over his cane, and fell on the floor winding himself. By the time he eventually got to the door, he couldn't see Will anywhere.

 

 

 


	16. Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Session with Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet  
> Someone wanted to see Hannibal in action...I'm sorry it's so short. If i can fit some more hannibal-will interaction in at another point i might consider it

Hannibal had been grilling Will more and more recently. Will needed to do something to show his commitment and admiration towards him. He deemed this the only was possible.

"You have been very relaxed recently Will"

"Is that so unusual?"

Hannibal chuckled slightly, "For you Will, yes it is rather"

Will begun tapping the side of the arm rest.

"Something you're not telling me?", Hannibal pressed further.

Will didn't reply, he lost eye contact with Hannibal, as they fluttered around the office he'd seen so many times.

"There's no need to pretend that you are curious and fully engrossed about the decor of my office, I can tell what you're doing, Will", Hannibal quipped.

Will looked back at him and smiled.

Hannibal leaned forward and smiled back. It made Will's skin crawl, but he locked eye contact with him again.

"Is it perhaps...a new stray?"

Will huffed loudly, moving in his seat so he could lean back, as to display his comfort around Hannibal. "Yes! A new dog"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "It's name?"

Will breathed deeply. "I haven't named this one yet...I thought he'd be a pain to deal with, but he's not as bad as I expected"

Hannibal leaned back, clearly bored by the conversation already. He stood up and retrieved some papers from his desk. He handed them to Will, and as he did so, he made sure his fingertips brushed with Wills. Will could see the reaction in his face. It made him shudder.

"I would like to see your hunting, and even cooking skills one day, Will" Hannibal said flatly smiling presentably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah the pun at the start  
> also the Clarice reference ;)


	17. Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip randall

Will Graham was in such a frenzy when he killed Randall Tier. Randal had been following Will all evening and he was glad that he'd told Freddie to leave and glad he had ran out the house or both the Fred's would have been in danger and risk of being killed by Randall.

Will had ran into the woods just as Frederick did. Panting and tripping over himself in the snow. He wanted to leave Frederick, Will didn't feel in control and he was scared he would hurt him. Will felt himself begin to boil over like a kettle and just ran in the hopes he'd collect himself again.

He knew subjecting himself to Hannibal again would mess with him but he knew it had to be done, he stopped running when he reached a large tree to lean on. He wondered if this was the tree Frederick collapsed next to. Will however didn't feel ready to give up. His heart was still pounding.

The neurotransmitters in his brain were changing his behaviour, his serotonin levels decreased and dopamine levels increased making him more aggressive. The running triggered a stress response in his brain, causing adrenalin and noradrenaline to be released into the bloodstream.Will could feel the energy rush around his body, increasing arousal.

_I need Frederick._

He could almost hear Frederick talk about some study into aggression, _are my aggressive thoughts caused by the neurotransmitters or a byproduct of them? Shit, I'm even thinking about what he'd think about._

There was a certain violence to Will's thoughts and energy, he couldn't go back to his home and to Frederick and the dogs yet, and when he saw Randall Tier, he knew exactly what to do.  _Flight or Fight?_

Will heard a noise nearby and took this as a signal to move away from the tree before breaking into a sprint leading to an old barn. He waited in there for Randall to follow him.

Meanwhile Frederick couldn't just sit around. He had noticed tension in Will over the last few days, and not just the kind of tension Will divulged in the shower. He was scared by Will's unusual behaviour but Frederick still wanted to find him, Will was in distress after all.

He went out, trying to ignore the thoughts of being found by the FBI or mauled to death by a wild animal of such and headed out into the woods. Frederick walked around for a long while before heading back to the house, _maybe Will has gone back home_...when he got back Will was packing something into the back of his trunk.

"Oh Frederick!" Will gasped. "I thought you were in the house"

"What are you doing?", Frederick said cautiously.

"It's complicated"

"What's that?", Frederick said pointing to whatever Will was stuffing in his trunk.

"I need to go to a crime scene"

"Who's crime scene Will?" Frederick said stopping, shivering slightly from the cold.

Will stopped and closed the trunk. He walked towards Frederick, who looked ready to run again, however obeyed to Wills closeness as Will put out his hands either side of Fredericks face and looked into his eyes. A warmth spread over Will. He was craving the physical contact of Frederick, and the cold dark night allowed this moment without it appearing too peculiar. Frederick relaxed and almost melted into the touch.

"Frederick. I'll explain tomorrow. This is all to do with...", Frederick could feel Will gently rub his thumb on his face and his fingers brush his hair slightly.

"Hannibal. I understand Will"

Will longed to kiss him, his mind no longer felt on fire and wasn't filled with anger anymore, and he just wanted to be gentle with Frederick. He wanted to kiss him on the forehead. He wanted to apologise. But the moment passed before Will could do anything.

He quickly moved his hands down and murmured "I'm sorry about before", and begun walking to the car, leaving Frederick slightly stunned by Wills warm behaviour.

"Just be safe"

Will smiled at Frederick and a flood of warmth spread over him again. Frederick waved goodbye as he watched Will drive off before going back inside to warm up.

Frederick wasn't sure when Will would get back, so decided to go to bed. He didn't sleep well knowing that Will was up to something probably illegal. He just wanted him back at home watching TV with him, walking the dogs, making him hot chocolate when he was sad. Frederick made a hot chocolate for himself after Will had gone but it didn't cheer him up, it seemed only Will's hot chocolates would do that. He left it out for Will with a note saying "for you", and some marshmallows on a plate.


	18. awkward when ur roommate is a murderer

Will got back early morning and saw the cold hot chocolate. He felt sick and just wanted to sleep. He leaned against the table and felt tears stream down his face. Winston ran over to him and rubbed his body on his legs, Will leaned down and hugged Winston crying into the fur. Frederick heard Will come in crept down the stairs. Will heard him and shot up wiping his face.

"Will are you okay?" Frederick asked softly.

"I did a horrible thing, Frederick, you, you, won't like me-"

"Shhhh, Will, we can talk about it later"

"No we can't. I killed someone."

There was an unnerving silence.

Will continued. "It was Randall Tier. I was telling you about him a few days ago remember", he finished in between sobs. "I displayed his body, so that Hannibal would get closer to me"

"Oh my god"

"He would have killed me if I didn't kill him. He would have killed you too if he found you".

Frederick pulled Will Graham into a hug. And Will just collapsed bursting into tears. Frederick held him tighter. He just wished they were hugging about something else. Will explained everything and Frederick stayed mostly silent and didn't even say goodbye when Will had to go to Hannibal and offer the meat he'd collected. Frederick was nearly sick when Will explained what he had to do.


	19. "You would have killed me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not that easy getting over the fact someone close to you scared you and even though you know they never would hurt you and its not their fault...Frederick is a scared puppy and so is Will

Frederick became distant to Will over the next day and this distressed Will.

"Frederick can we speak"

"Yes", he said curtly.

Will moved to sit down next to Frederick on the sofa who was pretending to be occupied by the laptop.

"I don't really know what to say"

"I was scared you'd kill me or something Will! I don't care about Randall Tier, it's a shame Hannibal ruined him too, but he did kill other innocent people"

"I wouldn't ever hurt you"

There was a silence. Will continued, "What do you mean by ruined him too?"

"I mean-"

"You mean me, right?", Will said getting defensive.

"No Will, I mean all of us!" Frederick snapped. "Why can't you just accept you'd have probably strangled me to death or near death if you stayed, you would have killed me!"

Will tried to think back but he couldn't recall much clearly, only some, perhaps sexual images, of Frederick he had created when he was running through the woods.

"Or whatever else you had in mind for me", Frederick continued, hinting at something else.

Will gulped, he really was reading his mind.

"That's like saying I'd hurt one of my dogs Frederick, I could never do that"

Frederick paused for a moment then smiled slightly "Well I believe that".

Will believed that too. He could never harm Frederick, or anyone innocent for that matter. He did not want to kill anyone innocent he was not capable of that. He was not like Hannibal after all.

Will put his hand out onto Frederick's shoulder and he flinched. Will felt like crying again. It hurt that he'd damaged the relationship built ip over the past few weeks with Frederick.

"I am so so sorry for scaring you", he said his voice breaking.

Frederick closed the laptop lid and placed it next to him before turning to face him. "I know you are. I am scared about a lot of things Will, I am just shocked that you also scared me that night. It is rather...strange knowing you killed someone..."

Will put his head in his hands. His mind recalled back to when he told Abigail that killing her father was the most ugliest thing. He wished he was there again. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and Frederick pulled him into him gently rubbing the side of his arms. "I know Will. It'll all be over one day. Just wait. Just wait"

 


	20. Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow on from the last chapter

Will pulled away before he felt it became too weird. It wasn't dark enough outside for that.

Sometimes Frederick's eyes spoke more than the words he'd actually speak. 

"You're right Frederick, everything will be fine when Hannibal is caught, back to normal, you won't have to worry about anything then and hide behind me when we're walking the dogs and you hear a noise", Will said chuckling slightly.

_Why is Will suggesting after all this is over I'd still be living with him, he really is over his head._

"So I'd still stay here with you Will, what a lovely thought querido amigo”

_Did I just imply he'd still stay here with me? It'll be so different without him here. I don't want this to change...do I?_

"I was joking, obviously, Frederick"

"Sure you were Will"

Frederick sighed.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, since Jack had come around Frederick had become more mopey.

"I wish I could go out. I want to go out for dinner. Or see a movie. Or just go for a walk in a park. As much as I love staying in your house Will, I wish I could leave and be like a normal person again"

"Were you ever normal though Frederick? I didn't realise"

Frederick grabbed a cushion and threw it at Will.

"Should we?", Will said lazily flinging it onto the floor.

"Should we what?"

Will leaned in closer to Frederick. There was no denying it. He wanted him so badly. He felt strong affection and attraction to Frederick. Will had never thought about his sexual orientation that much, he'd always been attracted to females. It was only recently, with Hannibal and Frederick, that he felt a new attraction to males. Will could not deny something between him and Hannibal, but he did not love him. Will thought it was some kind of twisted mental attraction, not emotional attraction, which is what Will Graham valued more. He had previously liked Alana for precisely that reason, he was emotionally attached to her. Frederick seemed to fit this description, maybe it was because he'd never considered a relationship with male before-this all was new to him after all.

Will stopped leaning forward before it got too weird.

"Go out. Let's just go out somewhere"

"Ha ha ha. No. You have really lost it Will Graham"

"C'mon. If we go at night, no one will see you"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"No I'm not! Put on a wig or something?"

"Absolutely not Will Graham. That is out of the question"

"What if we go to a park late this night when there's no one around"

Frederick didn't say anything, he looked nervous. He really wanted too but he was too afraid. He ran his hands through his hair debating what to do.

"You can wear this", Will said getting up to go to his room and came out again with a hoodie. "No one will recognise you in this".

"I am not wearing that. I'd rather risk being get caught than be seen wearing a hoodie."

"Hey this is my FBI hoodie I got given ages ago"

"How ironic if I was wearing it...fine Will, but only for a short while"

"Whatever you want Frederick"

_I want you, Will Graham._

Later that night Frederick was lying across the back seat of Wills car.

"You could just sit front seat with me"

"I feel much safer hidden"

Will kept looking back at Frederick who was hunched up shivering.

"You're not cold are you?"

"No" Frederick said shyly.

Will pulled outside a huge park and got out the car but Frederick didn't. Will sighed, opened the door and put his hand out for Frederick. Frederick took it and leaned heavily on Will's arm again.

"Did you forget your cane?"

"I purposely didn't take it, it would look so obvious, too suspicious."

_I bet he didn't take it just so he'd have an excuse to just lean on me._

"Honestly Will, I didn't leave it just so I could use you as a crutch"

"I swear to God Frederick, it's like you can read my mind"

"What is that supposed to mean Will?"

"Nothing" Will said opening the park gates for Frederick to walk through.

There was limited conversation but it was very pleasant and Will was thankful for the sense of being alone but not actually alone. Rather like when he was with his dogs after not being with them for ages. The silence of the night, the gentle rustle of the leaves and Frederick's breathing and his own were such a lovely combination. A surge of happiness flooded Will and he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Frederick did look funny wearing a hoodie, but also cute, he had the hood pulled over his head, but when Will said that made him look like a drug dealer he took the hood off. Will was thankful for Frederick's lack of desire to put gel in his hair, it was thick and fluffy, and it made Will just want to run his hands through it.

Frederick caught Will smiling at him and smiled back. They walked together through the wooded part of the park. They came across a particular dense part and heard estranged noises. Gasping. Moaning.

"Oh my god I think people are having sex in those bushes", Frederick whispered as he pointed into the darkness. "That's disgusting".

"What? Having sex in the woods?" Will whispered back.

Frederick leaned in closer to Will to hear. "Yes. Wait...you wouldn't would you?"

"It would be exciting, being able to feel the earth at your body, nature growing all around you"

"That's absolutely awful, what about bugs? Hmm? Spiders?!", Frederick shivered dramatically.

Will chuckled. "I can see the appeal". Frederick shook his head in response and walked into a clearing away from the looming trees and the couple in the darkness and pointed over to a bench to sit on. They both sat down in silence.

Will watched Frederick pull out his camera and take some photos of the surrounding tree's and flowers. He stood up, pulling Frederick to his feet, leading him into the wild forest, he pushed Frederick onto the floor. Will climbed on top of Frederick grabbing at the muddy earth, letting the moss, grass and ground go through his fingers before touching Frederick's hair, his face. Kissing his lips fiercely he pressed harder against Frederick's body, kissing him uncontrollably. He began unbuttoning his own shirt, before moving his hands underneath Frederick's hoodie touching his cold skin. The darkness swamped them and he couldn't see Frederick, only feel him, only touch him, only taste him. His other senses heightened in response to the pitch black darkness. He rolled over feeling the rough cold ground against his bare skin.

"Will. Will? Hello Will?" Frederick said nudging Will's side. Will gasped snapping out of his imagination. He coughed a couple of times before stuttering "I was day dreaming".

"More like night dreaming...me to actually", he said putting his camera down.

Frederick was imagining a bright sunny day, all the colours were brighter than in his real life, the greens bright and the flowers basic primary colours and the golden rays of sun beating down on him and Will. Sat out in the park, with a picnic blanket laid out on the ground. _That is the only time I would ever consider having sex outdoors._ He pictured Will pushing him gently onto the the blanket. _And not a dog blanket._ Kissing him softly on the lips, running his rough hands through his own soft hair, unbuttoning his shirt, feeling bare skin on skin.

_I wonder what Frederick was thinking about? I wish it didn't seem like he read my mind sometimes...I feel uncomfortable thinking around him._

_Oh god, I'm so glad he can't read my thoughts, or he'd have handed me to Jack within the first few days._

A police siren could suddenly be heard not far off and Frederick jumped grabbing onto Will's hand.

 _He just grabbed my hand, shit, what do I do?_ Will argued with himself but Frederick made the decision and pulled away leaning forward burying his head in his hands. _I can't believe I just grabbed Will Graham's hand!_

"I'm sorry Will...I'm a little jumpier than usual".

Will reached out and touched his arm, pulling it away from his face and gently held his hand, resting them on the bench. They stayed there for a moment before Will spoke.

"Also that's probably my fault"

Frederick shrugged, his fingers tightening slightly in Will's hand.

"This is very sad is it not?"

"I suppose" Will sighed "I mean we probably have every right to be, not to mention I didn't treat you well the other night"

"Yes you did do a splendid job at making me petrified"

Will smiled sadly.

"Come here you", Will said changing his tune, he dragged Frederick into him and Frederick reacted equally as playfully, squirming around trying to defeat Will's grasp "Were you scared I was gonna do this?" Will laughed tickling him. Frederick cried out trying to escape Wills warm and friendly tickle hug.

"Oh my god, Por favor no!" Frederick laughed.

Will was enjoying himself too much and pushed Frederick onto his back so he was lying on the bench. His hair flopped over and Will stared into his eyes for a moment before he realised he was practically straddling him. Frederick looked confused and even embarrassed as Will leaned back, pushing his hair out of his face catching breath.

Frederick just lay there, pulling his hood over his head. Somehow Will was resting his arm on Frederick's legs, but he was too happy to care. Will watched as Frederick pulled the string on the hood till it closed around his face leaving a small part of his face showing.

"Good night" he stated.

Will laughed, leaning back looking up and the stars.

"Aren't they pretty"

"Rather" he heard Frederick say "like you"

Will wasn't sure he heard that last bit.

"I agree", Will said.

He heard Frederick chuckle, his legs wriggling slightly. A few moments passed before Will rubbed Frederick's leg, not realising of course, to get his attention.

"Let's go now hm?"

"Certainly, I'm starting to get cold", Frederick complained as he sat up. The day has been quite warm but the cold air was creeping back again. Will helped Frederick up then put an arm over his shoulder. The night allowed them this moment of closeness. They walked like this until they got back in the car and Frederick sat shot gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got to b the cutest ever nawwh


	21. The drive back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the hell jack? get off wills back s2g...

On the drive back Frederick was humming, Will suggested putting on the radio. "I want to hear you sing again"

Frederick turned it on and Marina and the Diamonds was playing, "...cause I feel like I'm the worst, so I always act like I'm the best’’

"I didn't know you liked her". Will laughed.

Frederick scowled at him. "I didn’t even know you’d heard of her", he said before continuing to sing.

Will rolled his eyes dramatically for Frederick to see.

Frederick sung along to almost every song that came onto the radio much to Will's surprise.

Fortunately he didn't mind that the silence of the evening being interrupted, and occasionally joined in.

"Do you know every song?"

"Not every song". Frederick grinned smugly.

"Liar".

Frederick chuckled.

When they pulled into Wills drive, Jacks car was outside and the light were on inside. Will fretted that Frederick would flip out again and reached over to him when Frederick just slammed his fists on the side board.

"For gods sakes! Mierda!"

"Oh my god Frederick"

"I tell you one thing Will" he said ducking down trying to fit in the leg space under the chair. "I am so done with this...why can't I fit?!"

Will let out a laugh and patted Frederick on the head. "Don't worry you’re hidden, I'll be a moment". Frederick scoffed and started complaining some more in Spanish.

Will walked briskly up to Jack and led him inside before speaking.

"Jack why are you here".

"Randall Tier", Jack stated firmly.

"About that..." Will began, he tried to be as brief as possible as so Jack would leave. Jack's expression didn't seem to change much as he explained what happened and what the plan was. Jack sighed deeply once Will finished and stood up, never once taking his eyes off him.

"You seem very on edge Will".

"Well that should be understandable"

"Why do you keep looking out the window", Jack asked looking out where Will was looking.

"I'm looking out for any other serial killers that have followed me home".

Jack sighed, "We haven't been very friendly with each other, I think we should change that Will"

"Of course, just not now", Will rushed leading Jack to the door to leave.

_He certainly suspects something else is happening_

"The search for Chilton has run dry"

"Oh, I bet he's relaxing on some beach in the Bahamas"

"Hmm yes", Jack said watching Will's expression deductively.

"Well we can amend our friendship by you no longer dropping by without notice"

"Got something to hide Will"

"Yes a desire to kill you if you keep dropping by unannounced"

Jack's facial expression didn't change but still looked at him with suspicion. "You can trust me now Will"

"Yes Jack, I know...we can go fishing some other time?"

Jack gave him a long cold stare. Their conversation was brief and hardly friendly yet both of them knew the intentions were good ones.

"Good bye Will". Jack eventually said before leaving the house and getting to his car and driving away.

Once the coast was clear, Will waved over at Frederick and he crawled out the car making a quick dash across the ground before running to the porch tripping on the steps. Will quickly caught him in his arms, laughing.

"It's not funny Will" Frederick said holding onto Will.

He could sense Frederick was smiling however. “One day i might actually trip up on these steps and get seriously injured”. Will just laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fear not! the night is still young...and their night certainly isnt over...


	22. Movie night at the Grahams (and Chiltons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Frederick get smashed and watch a horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Jack leaves, Will wants some more quality chilton time

They went inside and both went to their rooms to change into something more comfortable.

"Should we watch a movie?", Will called out from downstairs.

Frederick popped his head out of his door and saw Will doing the same. "I'm pretty knackered Will".

"Oh okay", Will tried but he couldn't mask the disappointment he felt, Frederick noticed, "For you, I will"

He started to walk down the stairs, he was wearing dark blue checkered pyjamas and Will nearly said he looked adorable in them.

"I should really have the downstairs bedroom Will", he said puffing as he held onto the stair banner.

"You could if you asked", Will said.

_You could share with me Frederick if you wanted?_

"Hahaha I hope that's not an offer to share with you Will"

"Oh my god", Will said rubbing his eyes.

Frederick frowned, "It was a joke, Will" _but also a suggestion._

Will just shrugged and walked into the kitchen returning with two glasses and some whiskey. He turned the living room light off and turned on a small lamp which lit the room with an orange glow. _Is this too cosy?_

 _Hmm cosy much Will Graham?...Maybe he'll fall asleep on me again._ Frederick smirked.

"Nice and cosy Will Graham, now what film do you suggest we watch?"

Will hadn't actually thought about it, in fact he didn’t care about watching a film, he only said it so he could spend more time with Frederick. He poured the glasses full and they both drank it, Frederick practically downed his.

"Sinister?", Will suggested eventually, pouring Frederick some more before refilling his own glass.

"Eeeh, not too fond of horrors...I didn't take you as one to like horrors Will"

"I don't know what I like Frederick" Will said relaxing swinging his glass around, "What films do you like?"

"I'd rather not say"

"Ohhhh, those kinds of films?"

"What?! No?!" Frederick gawped, turning to nudge Will with his foot. He finished his second glass and spread out on the sofa putting his legs on Will. He talked about how he liked chick flick movies, beginning to slur over his words and waving his arms about carelessly as he explained his favourite one. Will just stared admirably at Frederick, observing his lips when he spoke. His vision had begun to get blurry and he craved to touch Frederick to replace the loss of sight. Will begun absentmindedly stroking Fredericks ankle which lay across Will's own thighs.

Frederick either noticed or didn't care, he was far too tipsy.  

"Put on Sinister then!", Frederick said when Will didn't say anything.

Will swallowed the last of his drink before stumbling over to the TV putting the disk in.

Frederick poured them both another glass.

It wasn't long before Frederick was clutching onto Will Graham, practically hugging him because he kept jumping.

"This is awful Will-" he screamed turning his head into Will's shoulder.

"It was just a dog Frederick", Will slurred out Fredericks name. He could feel Frederick’s heart beat against him, he was glad he picked a horror movie to watch.

"I need a wee", Frederick said pausing the film.

"Then go"

Frederick got up slowly. He leaned against the sofa passing over Will tripping on his feet. He straightened himself up before trying to walk in a straight line, he instead, fell straight into the armchair. Will laughed.

"Do not laugh" Frederick slurred. He begun to turn the corner to go up the stairs when he froze. "What if there is something up there"

"Oh my god it's not real"

"Will", he said seriously.

"Fine", Will ran across the room and joined Frederick at the bottom of the stairs. "After you?"

"Together"

Frederick grabbed onto Will's arm as they walked up the stairs, very slowly because Frederick believed some possessed child would run out the darkness and stab him.

"Wait outside the door for me", Frederick said wide eyed, they made brief eye contact before he turned to go into the bathroom. _I thought he was going to ask me to join him then._

He could hear Frederick weeing "I was going to ask if you'd join me but I thought that would be...Inappropriate"

"Ya think?" Will laughed knocking on the door, "hurry up I need to go"

"Care to cross swords"

"What does that even mean?"

"I think I weed on your floor Will"

Will threw his head back laughing. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I love you".

"What was that Will?"

"You are a right state Frederick..."

When Frederick opened the door Will shouted "Ahhh it's got me!", Frederick screamed pulling Will into the bathroom locking the door quickly behind him.

"Oh my god" Will laughed falling back leaning on the shower door, however the door was open and he fell into the shower. Frederick scowled at him for making him jump but attempted to help him up anyway, however he slipped over falling awkwardly on top of Will.

"I'm so fucking pissed Will please excuse me" he slurred. Will replied "No problem" as he wriggled out the way pulling himself up.

"Look away Frederick"

"Wh-why oh oh!", Will started weeing into the toilet and Frederick turned the other way grabbing the wall to help himself up. Will glanced over his shoulder and saw Frederick staring at the wall swaying slightly.

Once he was done they returned back down stairs and collapsed onto the sofa together resuming the film. Frederick had left all inhibitions in the bathroom and he curled up next to Will hugging him.

Frederick leaned against Will, draping his arm across Will's side resting his head on his shoulder, Will placed his arm around him and pulled him in closer to him breathing on Frederick's soft wavy hair. They stayed like this for a while until the music of the film changed into a deep eerie hum.

Will pulled away, suddenly not wanting to reciprocate. _Why won't I hug him back? I want to so badly? We probably won't even remember this in the morning? I'm so conflicted. I feel like I'm leading him on, nothing can ever happen between us...can it?_

Will reached for the bottle again when Frederick stopped him. "That's enough don't you think", he leaned back, clearly understanding Wills rejection to him. He moved to sit at the other side of the sofa and hugged a cushion for comfort instead. _He doesn't like me, obviously, he's drunk and he can't even open up to me. I guess he's just being nice, and I've been imagining or over exaggerating every possible inclination that he liked me._

Once the film was finished Frederick was determined not to leave this night on an awkward note. They stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, thanks Will. For being so good to me today" he swayed slightly, still tipsy. Will rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Hey", put out his arms and gestured his hands for Frederick to hug him. Frederick complied and leaned into him, he sighed deeply into Will's neck and Will shivered. He patted Frederick on the back, "I'll make you a hot chocolate". He said into Fredericks ear before detaching himself from him and going into the kitchen. Frederick joined him.

"Do you want marshmallows?"

"Definitely"

"Hey open your mouth"

"What?", Frederick said frowning.

Will waved a marshmallow in the air.

It was around 3am before they finally went to bed. They had been throwing marshmallows at each other all night trying to catch it in their mouths. At one point they even ran outside in the but immediately went back inside once they realised how cold it had gotten. The kitchen floor was practically littered with a bag of marshmallows.

 **  
**Eventually, they both slept soundly in their separate beds, however each longing for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonding over marshmallows


	23. Heatings broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heating is broken and everyones cold and miserable...but not for long

The next day had snowed heavily and the temperature had dropped considerably so when Will returned back from a crime scene he was looking forward to being inside his warm house with Frederick and the dogs.

"Bloody hell Frederick?!", Will said almost kicking down the door "it's freezing, what are you trying to do? Make human icicles of us all?". Will was expecting it to be warm but it was almost as cold as it was outside.

There was a muffled reply coming from within a pile of duvets on the sofa. The dogs were curled up close together around this mound.

"What was that?" Will said bounding over to the mound and pulled back the duvet peeking inside.

"The heatings broken"

"Or you just don't know how to use it?"

"You've showed me Will. It's broken."

"Come on get up"

Frederick moved and the duvet fell off him he grabbed it and put it over his shoulders wearing it like a cape.

"We might as well go back inside my car and stay there it's that cold", Will said sarcastically. He inspected the heating control "Oh you're right".

"Told you", Frederick said nudging him with his duvet body.

"Unfortunately I am limited to fixing boats, it's a bit late to call someone... Why didn't you make a fire instead?".

"I don't know how! God Will I can't even cook spaghetti bolognese I'd probably burn this house down"

"At least we'd be warm"

Frederick let out a laugh scoff.

Will made a fire and got his duvet from his room and wrapped himself up like Frederick.

"It'll still be freezing in the bedrooms can I take these blankets?"

"No they are the dogs, they need them"

"I'm upstairs even further away from the fire's warmth, they, and you, are closer!"

"They still might get cold"

"But they have fur"

"I don't care Frederick, we have clothes, they need their little doggie blankets"

Frederick sighed, knowing he couldn't change Will's mind on that. "Why don't you have more duvets?"

"Because I live alone remember"

"I'm going to need like 3 duvets if I want to survive through the night"

"Stop complaining or I'll make you sleep with the dogs"

"Actually...I'll sleep on the sofa, then I'll be near the fire"

"Not a bad idea"

The weather was getting considerably bad and the wind every so often would nearly blew the fire out and Will had to keep re stocking it. The wind was howling outside and they could hear the door rattle.

Frederick was absentmindedly humming to a song which Will didn't know about.

Will wanted an emotional connection with Frederick and right now. He knew there was a bond between them both but there was still that distance which left an almost unreachable gap preying on insecurities and questions.

_This could go three ways. I either just remain Frederick's provider and once Hannibal is caught, he moves out and everything goes back to normal. Or we get involved-there's no denying it anymore that we like each other-and we deal with whatever will happen after Hannibal is caught and remain together. Or once it's over, then we become over too._

_It's much easier to go with option number 1, no one will be seriously hurt that way..._

"Will...what do you think will happen to us once you've caught Hannibal"

_He's literally reading my mind._

Will didn't reply.

"That is if you catch him"

Will still didn't reply.

"...It seems you've lived in my place and I've lived in yours"

"The hospital is not yours Frederick", Will snapped.

Frederick froze. Literally as well because the house was so freezing. He didn't detect a playful manner about Wills remark and even if he did mean it as a joke it still hurt Frederick. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. The last few weeks had been stressful and Frederick was easily worried and hurt by things.

"That hospital meant a lot to me. My job was practically my life and I worked hard for that position-believe it or not? And I don't think you know-how m-much that hurt me Will", hot tears rolled down his cheek and he began to move to get up.

Will hadn't realised what he said until afterwards and wished he could take back every word.

"Oh god Frederick I'm so sorry I was just so out of it I didn't even realise what I was saying"

"It doesn't matter Will. None of this does really, doesn't it?"

Frederick had stood up and grabbed his cane and walked up the stairs slamming his bedroom door.

"Shit"

Will could just leave him up there. Everything would return back to normal and in a few weeks and Frederick would be gone. But he didn't want to choose option 1. Even if they could never pursue a relationship, he didn't want them to be on bad terms. Frederick was also a friend and a loyal one too. Will wanted to amend this.

He made a hot chocolate and went to Frederick's room. He knocked on the door before opening it. Frederick was sat on the bed, head buried in his arms, wearing a navy blue oversized sweater for extra warmth.

Will coughed and Frederick looked up. His face was slightly red from where he'd been crying and his nose was snuffly when he spoke.

Will held out the drink.

"Erm, thanks I guess" he said staring at it. He apprehensively took a sip, and couldn't help but smile. "You know your hot chocolates really do cheer me up and they are made with what? The cheapest brand on the shelf? I should be offended and disgusted?"

"Frederick please listen to me", Frederick looked up into Wills eyes. He noticed Wills blue eyes looked shinier than usual, in fact he looked as though he was about to cry.

_I just want to tell him how I feel!_

_I just want to tell him how I feel..._

"I was thinking about us" Will continued. He stopped. Now was not the time. "I don't want us to be on bad terms. Never again. What I said was wrong and I'm so sorry, I just snapped, I felt upset thinking about you leaving, so I responded aggressively and I never actually m-"

"It's okay Will! You are babbling! We've all said stupid things, especially me..."

"Okay" Will sat next to him, unsure how to proceed.

Frederick got up and reached for his cane before tapping Will's shoulder with the end. "Should we warm up? I'll make dinner"

"Not without my help!", Will said frantically.

Next, they were both in the kitchen making pasta. Frederick kept walking about to keep warm.

"If your central heating wasn't so ancient Will, we wouldn't be dying of cold right now"

"Stop being overly dramatic" Will said, but too begun doubting whether or not they'd die of cold in the night. "Should I stir the pasta whilst you go sit by the fire?"

"Si por favor", 

"I'll take that as a yes please?"

"Hey you haven't been learning Spanish have you?"

"Just a bit". Will smirked.

Frederick's face went bright red. _How long for?!_ _Oh god what if he has understood all the pet names I've called him?_

"Why are you going red Frederick"

"Don't you start old chum", Frederick said trying not to nervously giggle.

"Old chum?", Will said perplexed.

Frederick then proceeded to do a little tap dance before waving his cane around and sang "Life's a Cabaret Old chum!" Before backing out the kitchen into the living room leaving Will stunned. _Hell I just love him, love him so much._

They ate their dinner in silence as they watched an episode of SVU. Well Will half watched it and half watched Frederick watch it. Observing his facial expressions and his emotions. Will wanted nothing more but to cuddle up next to Frederick and bury himself underneath the duvet with him.

However Will just couldn't bring himself to talk about it. He was going to bring it up before but he didn't, he nearly did when was making the pasta, but bailed out, so planned to tell him whilst serving the pasta but bailed out of that too. _Maybe he'd rather we not do anything? Will decided that he'd ignore his feelings, and just stare at Frederick longingly._

Meanwhile Frederick was thinking the exact same thoughts. _It's probably easier for us both if we didn't do anything._

"Right I'm going to bed", Will said, once they finished their food and washed up.

"Good idea, I'm staying down here remember"

Will brought some candles into the living room and lit them, they made a warm glow around the room. Frederick smiled at them. Candles burning and fire crackling. _Beautiful._

Will could feel Frederick begin to stretch out on the sofa. He wanted to lie there with him.

Will reluctantly got up and went to his bedroom. The house was absolutely freezing. _There's no way I can sleep this cold._ He wrapped the duvet tighter around him. He wished he'd claimed dibs on the sofa to be near the fire.

 _Maybe if I convince Frederick to swap..._ Will got up with his duvet and crept into the living room. He switched on a small lamp so it lit the hallway in a deep orange glow. Frederick looked asleep. _Oh man I can't wake him up. He looked at his face, so relaxed and -_

"Why are you staring at me Will. I can sense your presence", Frederick said in a low voice.

"Oh, erm, do you want to swap?"

Frederick opened his eyes staring at the ceiling. "Erm how about no Will Graham I am by the fire"

"You can have my duvet as well"

"The fire won't keep you that warm, it'll go out eventually"

"I'll use a dog blanket"

"And before you were telling me that I couldn't use-"

"C'mon Frederick, I just want the fire!" Will begged.

"Fine! But you are keeping your own duvet, I'm not that cruel. It is your house after all"

"I insist Frederick.", Will said throwing at him. Frederick reluctantly accepted it.

He shrugged and got up, shuffling into Will's room. He climbed in under the covers. _Toasty! Oh god. I'm in Will Graham's bed. This isn't weird at all..._

Frederick slithered out of the bed and peeked through the bedroom door to look at Will who was lying on the sofa with a flimsy blanket over him. The fire was already dying out.

Will was beginning to regret this decision, but he couldn't exactly take it back.

Frederick grabbed one of the duvets and silently tip toed into the living room behind the sofa. He suddenly threw it over Will and Will jumped in surprise.

"Honestly Will. You'll get cold once the fire dies out. Just have that."

"I'm fine Frederick", Will said pushing the covers off him to hand back to Frederick but he was already running back into the room. Frederick rushed behind the door and closed it, leaning on the other side so Will couldn't come in. He could feel Will trying to push the door open.

"Go away Will I'm trying to sleep", Frederick said but eventually gave in when his side started to hurt. He stepped back from the door and Will nearly fell over when he stumbled through. Will threw it into the bed.

"No no" Frederick said gesturing with his hands.

"I insist Frederick. I want to be nice"

"You can be nice by accepting your duvet back", Frederick laughed throwing it over Will's head.

Frederick tried to push Will out the room whilst he couldn't see but Will wriggled out and pushed back. Frederick tripped falling onto the bed and Will pinned him down and put the duvet on top of him, nearly wrapping him up.Frederick squirmed out of Will's grasps laughing and quickly moved to the other side of the room and Will chased after him with the duvet trying to throw it over him.

They struggled around trying to throw it on each other and Frederick eventually pushed Will onto the bed. Will yelped as Frederick pushed him with some force and bounced slightly when he landed.

"You can keep the duvets".

"Oh hell no Frederick" Will said sitting up and grabbing Frederick's arm before he had chance to run away and pulled him forcefully onto the bed. Frederick fell onto of him.

Both their adrenaline was high and they were too distracted by play fighting to realise how close and intimate they were to each other.

Frederick tried to escape but Will held onto him and they struggled around, rolling over each other a couple of times before Will moved to a position so he was firmly above Frederick locking him in place. They both stopped for a moment to catch his breath and then they both realised how close they were.

_I am literally straddling him._

_He's literally straddling me._

Will's face was directly above Frederick's and he gently let go of Frederick's arms. The orange glow from the hallway shone through into the dark bedroom and Will could see his green eyes and his fluffy dark hair fall out of place, as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Will leaned down and kissed him.

He couldn't stop once he started. He moved his hand to the side of Frederick's face and ran his fingers through his hair, it started out passionate as he felt Frederick respond as equally as intimate. Then the tension of the last few weeks that had been building up exploded and Will sped up kissing him and ran both hands thoughout Frederick's hair almost uncontrollably.

Frederick did the same, he put his hands all over Wills body grabbing his hair, pulling, touching his neck, his shoulders. Will rolled over pulling Frederick on top of him so he could touch his sides and his back, pulling off the jumper. He nearly broke the rhythm to laugh when he saw Frederick still had his shirt on, he started to unbutton it fumbling around so he could touch his skin.

He was starting to get more and more breathless but it wasn't until Frederick collapsed on top of him that he stopped. He felt Frederick roll off him and lie next to him.

"That was tiring it started to hurt my stomach leaning above you like that", Frederick said catching his breath.

Will turned to his side to face Frederick and moved his hand up to his face stroking his stomach and chest as he did, he could feel the buzz inside him at their sexual physical contact. All he wanted now was skin on skin. Frederick's body was warm and touching it felt electric. He turned to his side and kissed him on the side of the mouth. He felt Frederick's hand reach over and touch his own waist, his leg moved up slightly brushing against his own leg. They started kissing again.

Frederick stopped and put his hand on Will's mouth.

"I -"

"I don't have time for talking Frederick", Will growled.

_Oh god his name! I'm saying his name in such a sexual way! Will tried not to laugh._

_Oh my god the way he said my name Cristo!_

"Frederick", Will toyed with it, "oh maybe I do want to talk...unbutton me Frederick", Will moaned, it was like he was begging practically. 

Frederick started unbuttoning Will's pyjama top in between kisses.

Soon they'd feel complete contact. 

...

Afterwards, they could start to feel the cold creep back and Frederick snuggled up to Will, burying his head into his armpit and draping his arm across his body. He moved his leg over Will's own and hugged him. Will was too tired to think much but he could feel himself controllably smile as he pulled the covers over him and put his arm on top of Fredericks. He slowly drifted off into a calm deep sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah theres no way that i am writing a sex scene sorry guys ur gonna have to use ur own imagination for that...at least then it can be whatever suits u...Sorry about that://


	24. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a bit of introspection into Will's life basically is p cool

 

 

In the morning Will woke up legs and arms entwined with Fredericks. He could feel his warmth radiate and hugged him tightly. Will didn't want to move, he knew anything outside the realms of the covers would be freezing.

He moved his arm and gently stroked Fredericks face, his eyes were twitching slightly. _Probably dreaming._ For a while Will laid there thinking about what happened last night and what this all meant. He felt a guilty feeling spread around his body, harrowing away at him inside.

_I can't believe we fucked? Oh shit shit, what do I do? What good can become of this relationship?_

Will realised his relationships, or lack of therefore, we're never any good in the first place. They usually ended abruptly. His father's constant moving from town to town always left Will forced to remain disconnected and isolated from other peers, as making friends only to lose them proved too painful and arguably a waste of time. On the few occasions when he gave in and engaged in a relationship, they often ended because of Will's sudden departure or his attempt in isolating himself so when he did leave, he wouldn't hurt anyone or himself too bad.

More recently so, Alana didn't like him back-well she did, but she didn't want someone as unstable as himself and for some reason Hannibal was. Will smiled wryly. And Hannibal-he wasn't even sure what that was. He presumed some would argue it was a strange kind of relationship, others a close friendship, but Will Graham couldn't define it, and it was likely that Hannibal Lecter couldn't either. Such bonding was usually out of their jurisdiction. It was also a very abusive relationship, filled with emotional manipulation and psychological torture, both physical and mental. He decided it was complicated, and wished it never existed. 

However Frederick Chilton seemed to be a throwback to his youth and teenage post adolescent crushes. Will Graham thought for a moment that it would eventually end and be forced to terminate due to changing circumstances-just like when he was younger. Once Hannibal was caught, there's no way Frederick would continue to want to stay with him, or how such a relationship would proceed with the whole FBI knowing and then some. He smiled slightly thinking about Jack's reaction, or the rest of the squad. He fiddled with Frederick's tangled hair, glad that he was with him now.

Will felt Frederick move and make some slight purring noises in his sleep. He watched him admiringly as gently stroked his face, he could see slight stubble where Frederick had slacked off from shaving.

He wondered if Frederick felt the same way. Or at least could understand. Will decided to ignore this elephant in the room and just enjoy the few moments he had left with Frederick. He knew he was closing in on Hannibal, it was only a few weeks, Will and Jack had estimated, before he was finally caught.  _That gives me a week or so to enjoy Frederick Chilton's companionship that has extended outside the role of being stray dog as of last night._ Will smiled again at this thought. He'd burn that bridge when he came to it, unless Frederick wanted to initiate such a conversation-which was doubtful-no one ever does.

Frederick stirred a few more times before waking up. He stretched his arms up over his head and yawned before running his fingers through his hair flattening it out. He rubbed his eyes before turning and burrowing deeper into the covers snuggling into Will Graham's warmth. Will could feel his chest go in and out as he breathed, he was going to fall back to sleep again. Will gave him a couple of nudges until Frederick moaned "hmmm, what?"

"We need to get up"

Will felt him put an arm around his waist and move up closer next to him. Frederick was completely submerged under the covers and he could hear his muffled replies.

"No"

Will shuffled under the covers until he was face to face with Frederick. He touched his nose with his nose. Frederick opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"It's already light out Frederick you can't sleep all day"

"What makes you think all I want to do in this bed is sleep Will Graham...", Frederick said slyly.

Will hoped he was joking, he was way too tired to do anything like that, yet he couldn't resist kissing him on the lips. Frederick responded smiling as he did so, causing Will to smile and laugh too. Will put his hand on Frederick's face stroking the stubbles roughness. Frederick rolled over on top of Will, still half asleep probably, Will judged by the way he clumsily moved on top of him and kissed him. Frederick, however started to get into it and begun to develop a rhythm moving himself along Will. 

_God he's really fucking horny. He's only just woken up too._

Will didn't feel as turned on as Frederick did, he was truthfully worried about being late for Jack. He didn't want to risk Jack getting suspicious, and if Will came into work late in a disorganised messy state, Jack the whole FBI would know he'd either just killed someone or fucked someone.

"Oh my god Frederick" he said stopping him by sitting up. "I'm sorry but I can't be late-it's already 10 o'clock, Jac-"

"Shhhh" Frederick said putting his hand on Will's lips to stop him from talking. "Its okay you don't need to explain" He kissed him passionately on the lips one last time. Will nearly gave in, letting himself fall into Frederick pushing him back into the bed, their lips still connected. Will stopped and sighed as he rolled off Frederick onto the floor.

"My god it's freezing" Will exclaimed "I'm going to have a shower Frederick" he said grabbing clothes frantically before rushing out the room and up the stairs.

Frederick lay on the bed smiling at the ceiling as he listened to Will move around upstairs starting the shower. His mind wandered back to when he heard Will in the shower masturbating. Frederick could feel his penis begin to harden even more. He bit his lip hoping it would pass but it gave up, giving into his sexual desires. He let out a gasp as he grabbed his penis. He moved around until he found a comfortable position and began stroking himself as he thought of how things would have gone if Will didn't have to go to work.

A while later Frederick he heard Will call his name.

"What is it Will?", Frederick shouted back sitting up on the bed to listen.

"Can you bring up my clothes..."

"I thought you-", _Oh._ Frederick said looking at the floor. Half of his own clothes from yesterday were gone.

Frederick grabbed everything off the floor and rushed up stairs to the bathroom. Will was stood with a towel wrapped around his waist. Frederick stared at him eyes wide observing the water droplets run down his arms and chest.

"Stop staring Frederick and give me something to wear", Will joked chuckling slightly.

"Wha?-oh yeh yeh", Frederick said blushing, as he handed him the mound of clothes. "I recommend you wear my shirt actually".

"Oh thanks"

Frederick grinned before closing the door behind him.

When Will came downstairs he was wearing Frederick's white pin striped shirt.

"I can't believe you actually listened to my advice"

"I feel like a ..."

"Like a what..."

"Like I don't know how to dress myself"

"Like a twat I understand"

Will sighed. Frederick peeked out from behind his glasses.

"It doesn't fit you anyway"

"Maybe if I wear black pants instead"

"C'mon, Will, Jack would probably recognise that they are my clothes", Frederick half laughed.

"But they smell nice"

"Will that be your excuse when they find out you let me hide here? Because I smelt nice?"

Will laughed as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"...Why did you let me stay?"

Will paused. He wasn't exactly sure why. _I guess I felt sorry for him._

"I felt bad for you", Will was worried he was treading on thin ice. There was no point in lying, he didn't want to.

"I see"

"I understood the betrayal and being framed so I knew how much it sucked"

Frederick made noises in agreement.

"Plus you were pretty shaken up. I mean, you were ill, you ran out in the woods and even decided to leave the next day without plan or consequence". Will stopped, he saw Frederick's face deep in thought.

"I don't remember much from running out into the forest. Other than the overwhelming desire to run." Frederick said almost breathlessly.

Will threw on a grey jumper after removing the shirt. He saw Fredericks hand tap relentlessly on the sofa where he was sat. Will guessed it had brought up memories that agitated him. He wrapped his arms around himself almost as though he was protecting his stomach in fear of his insides spilling out again. Will tried to remove this image from his imagination and walked over to Frederick kneeling on the floor in front of him. He placed one hand on his knee and the other on his arm.

"Hey, Frederick look at me"

He looked up breaking whatever trance he was in. Will smiled at him.

"You're okay"

"I know"

"I'm very glad I let you stay, God knows where you'd be eh"

"I'd rather not think about it. Thank you though Will"

Will smiled and touched the side of Fredericks face as he reached up to kiss him. It was a soft quick kiss as Will wanted to hug him really. He put his arms around him pulling him in tightly and Frederick complied breathing in Will's hair almost. He made a noise on endearment of being hugged and Will let go patting him on the head as he walked by.

"I'm not a dog Will, you do not need to pat me"

"We already had this discussion, you are practically a stray dog"

"Except this one you can fuck too"

"Shit that's awful I'm leaving Frederick bye", Will moaned dramatically as Frederick laughed.

As Will drove away he couldn't wait for when he drove back. It's like he's my 1950s housewife. Will smiled as he listened to the radio thinking about other domestic things him and Frederick could get up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awh


	25. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick can't wait till Will comes home

While Will Graham was out Frederick cleaned the whole house until it was spotless. He found it therapeutic. He let the dogs out for a while but felt too nervous to go out with them alone so sat on the porch drinking a beer watching them run around in the field. Everything was perfect for Frederick, he didn't miss anything from his usual life, it always seemed unfulfilled being alone, and despite not having much here materially, he felt happier than ever before because he had Will. He didn't know when Will would get back but he smiled every time he thought about him coming home.

However Will didn't come home.

Jack came home instead. Frederick jumped off the sofa and ran to the door when he heard a car pull up. Assuming it was Will, he threw open the door grinning like a school boy in love and waved his hand ridiculously until he realised it wasn't Wills car, and it wasn't Will sat in the drivers seat.

His face immediately dropped, he'd blown his cover. It was over.  _All over._  All sorts of things ran through Frederick's mind. He suddenly found there was no air in the cold winter country. He began panting but couldn't bring himself to move. He was frozen. He watched Jack open the car door and climbed out. He slowly begun approaching. Frederick didn't know whether to pass out or run. He remembered what Hannibal had said. He knew running didn't help, if anything it made it worse. But he couldn't help himself in that moment. His hands fell to his side and he turned to run.

"Stop Chilton!" He heard Jack's loud voice boom echoing across the trees. Frederick didn't even make it off the porch when his leg gave in as he ran down the steps. He fell heavily down the stairs hitting his head on the corner of the step.

"No no no no", Frederick whispered in a low shaky voice as he began to shake uncontrollably. He tried to get up but everything hurt. He rolled over to face where Jack would be and shut his eyes tightly and curled up putting his hands flat in the air. "P-p-lease, d-d-ont shoot me, oh god”, he trailed off mumbling in Spanish. He felt a harsh hand grab his shoulder he flinched. The hand pulled him up but Frederick couldn't stand properly and fell into Jack. He felt another hand go around him. Frederick was suddenly confused. It felt like a hug. He was too afraid to open his eyes. He felt Jack navigate him back onto the porch and into the house.

"Frederick", Jack's voice seemed softer. "Open your eyes".

Frederick opened them. His vision was blurred slightly. He felt something wet on his forehead. He lifted his hand apprehensively to his forehead and felt blood trickling down the side of his face. He shut his eyes tightly trying to catch his breath as he tried to wipe his eyes, they felt wet like he'd been crying but he wasn't sure.

"Sit down with me", Jack began, as he led Frederick, who seemed to have trouble walking to the kitchen table. Frederick winced in pain as he sat down. He was surprised it hurt this much. Jack got a clean kitchen towel from the cupboards and began dabbing Frederick's head, Frederick flinched back in pain.

"I think I winded myself, a moment please" Frederick said coughing, he suddenly found himself holding a cold paper towel to his head.

“What?”, said Jack looking deeply perplexed.

“It doesn’t matter I am fine now”

“I don’t understand”, Jack said leaning closer as though Frederick had just spoken another language.

Then it struck Frederick that he was. “Oh. I am sorry. Speaking Spanish”, he said slowly, suddenly finding it very difficult to find English words to use. It was easier after all for Frederick to speak Spanish, as it was his language growing up, and the ones his parents and rest of family used to speak to him. Still it confused him.

A moment passed as Frederick attempted to collect himself and Jack attempted how to proceed on what to say.

"Preparing for Dinner?", Jack said, pointing to the plates set out and a couple of unlit candles. Frederick wanted it to be romantic. He gulped nervously.

Frederick tried to breath normally and took a deep jagged breath, he paused and moved himself into a more dominant position, straightening up his posture. He tried to smile sweetly, even so beads of sweat began dripping down the sides of his hair, mixing slightly with the blood on his forehead.

"Look here Jack Crawford I'm not exactly sure what you are intending on doing to me...", his voice was strained. Frederick couldn't think of any better way to word it. He begun to feel dizzy. The way Jack Crawford looked at him was pitiful and made him angry but he only felt like crying more. "Just cut the crap".

Frederick stared down Jack who looked almost astonished.

"Just cut the crap" Frederick repeated shaking his head and cocking it to the side.

"Right Frederick I'm not here to arrest you. To be honest your Freddie impression was good and I fell for it, but there was something else nagging at me. Eventually I thought I'd distract Will Graham with a task and I'd take a drive down here-unaccompanied", he added as Frederick nervously kept looking around at the windows as he spoke. "Whom I'm sure will be pissed off with me for doing this but I had to know."

"Your point is?", Frederick said touching his head tentatively.

"I'm not here to arrest you Dr Chilton, I'm here to ignore your existence"

"Just like everybody else it seems. Look Jack, I appreciate your sentiments, but the only reason you are letting me stay is for the sake of our own...image", Frederick emphasised the word 'image', "what they'd say if you found the cannibal fugitive living in one of your own agents home for the past few weeks? Not to mention you only believe me now because Hannibal is basically signing his crime scenes".

Frederick stared and revelled in Jack's expression as he grilled him. Although his heart was still pounding and he felt feverish, his sarcastic and deadpan humour behaviour seeped through his choice is words and facial expressions. His eyebrow stayed on a hook as he leaned back on the kitchen chair tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table. Probably out of passive aggression and anxiety.

Jack sighed. There was a moment of silence before Jack begun to speak.

"Chilton I'm sorry you got into this situation, and perhaps my intentions are selfish, after all, what are your reasons for asking to stay here then? If not to protect yourself?"

Frederick breathed in sharply, that wasn't exactly what happened, and he wished not to think back to the reason on why he stayed. He begun to feel nauseated. He felt drunk. He looked down at a glass of water in front of him but he couldn’t remember how it got there or if he had drank any.

"Either way, Chilton, despite these intentions, the main reason is for Will's sake".

"Will's sake?" Frederick said, his voice going soft and caring, as he leaned forward, breaking his snarky mannerisms.

Jack eyed his Frederick's response, and noted it was not exactly what he was expecting.

"It's tough. These cases. And Will is getting extremely close to Hannibal, I've noticed some days he struggles immensely with whatever goes on inside his mind, but whenever he returns to work from home, he seems far more..."

"Happy? Stable?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably.

"A better choice of words than I was about to use"

"Which was?"

"Normal"

"I see"

"Anyway, you are good for Will Graham it seems, well as unlikely as it seems"

"But how are you not surprised it was me here?"

"I suppose nothing could really surprise me anymore, also, who else could it be?"

Frederick smiled passively aggressively at Jack Crawford. He suddenly forgot how to ask when Will would be back.

"When...Will back?", he said gesturing with his hands to the door.

"Soon, I'll meet him outside and talk to him, as to not create a...hissy fit...like before"

Frederick bit his lip and felt his stomach turn. He jumped back to before. A hollow feeling spread across him and he started to breath faster again.  _He's right?! I'm just overreacting-am I? Oh god what's wrong with me?_   _I really need Will right now._  A sharp pain shot through his head. His thoughts blurred together as the pain became almost unhearable.

"Excus-", Frederick ran to the sink and threw up.

Jack Crawford rushed over to him. He placed his hand on Frederick's back, but he flinched away, moving across the kitchen to get tissues.

"I'm fine Jack" he said seething with spite.

Jack Crawford wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm sorry if I said anything" Jack trailed off.

Frederick didn't reply and stumbled back to his seat. Jack stood up warily.

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“I’mgoo-f-yes” Frederick started to speak but his words got jumbled so just nodded instead.

Jack heard a car pull up. He looked out the window.

"Goodbye Dr Chilton, thank you for your time"

Chilton didn't seem to register, and stared into the distance. Jack noticed he looked very distracted and pale.

Chilton sighed deeply once Jack left. 

Chilton put his elbows on the table and his rested his head in his hands. He felt like crying, he tried to hold it in, but a few tears escaped and dropped onto the table. His head hurt incredibly, like a migraine, everything was disorientated. He put the paper towel back onto his forehead and dabbed it a few times before letting it fall on the floor.  

Will Graham walked in, clearly surprised, but nonetheless happy to see things had worked out.

"Hey Frederick"

He lifted his head up and looked at Will. "Oh hey yeh"

"Hey are you okay?"

"What? Yes I'm fine...", Frederick said sniffling, wiping his eyes.

"Did Jack say anything to you?"

"Of course not" his voice shook and so did his hands.

Will rushed over to him and knelt beside him, putting his hands on Frederick's arm and shoulder.

"It just really shook me up, that's all"

"Hey I'm sure Jack didn't mean any harm if he said anything, he just doesn't understand"

"I'm just overreacting Will!" Frederick said pushing him off and standing up, shaking.

"Frederick I want you to stay calm please"

"No one else is like this. I'm...I'm...I just overreact and make a massive fuss out of things that don't need to be, I need a break Will" he said pacing the kitchen waving his hands about, tears streaming down his face. "I just need a fresh start, away from all this", he grabbed the kitchen counter and nearly collapsed.

Will grabbed him from behind and turned him around holding onto him. Frederick leaned in and cried desperately, wailing almost, as he clutched into Will as though his life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry Will"

"Don't be Frederick, you'll be alright, I'm right here for you, never forget that Frederick, I'm here and everything is alright", Will rocked him gently and made 'shhhhh'ing sounds for comfort, until he began calming down.

Jack unfortunately had left his phone as he he was so eager to leave, and returned, interrupting this sensitive moment.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry", Jack stood awkwardly and the other side of the room as Frederick jumped back. Will felt his body ridge up. He whispered, "You're safe here Frederick, no one can hurt you", before detaching himself from him. Frederick avoided eye contact with Jack and turned to face the ground.

Jack watched Frederick wipe tears off his face leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, I left my phone"

Will grabbed it and said "A moment please", as he gestured towards the front door.

He whispered aggressively, "Frederick's going through a really tough time, you know, being isolated out here, being accused of being the Chesapeake Ripper, and being hunted down by the FBI..."

"Yes Will I understand"

"You do? Cause I didn't get that impression from him? This isn't a vacation for him, nor it is for any of us"

"I'm sorry. I should have done something to help him more when he threw up, to be honest I didn't want to leave on a bad note, tell him one day we'll catch up after all this is over"

"He threw up?"

"Yeh."

"Anyway, I'll tell him, look, we'll talk more about this tomorrow?"

"Bye Will"

Will closed the door and went back to the kitchen. A part of him feared Frederick had run off again.

Will's thoughts were met when he saw the kitchen empty.

"Frederick!" He shouted, he rushed towards the open back doors. "Oh thank god"

Frederick was sat on the porch looking at the dark sky.

"I thought you'd ran off"

"Sorry to disappoint", Frederick said, taking a swig off a beer he'd just opened.

Will sat by him, taking the beer off him. He poured it down the side of the paneling.

"Oh c'mon Will?", Frederick already sounded drunk.

"Drinking will make you feel worse, you already know that. Plus you haven't eaten much today"

"Exactly"

Will sighed. "Jack said you threw up...look are you okay Frederick? You don't need anything do you?”

"What?! No I'm, I'm fine...it's like you just said, I haven't eaten much today, in fact, I haven't eaten anything all", his voice began slurring.

"Well you should, no wonder you were in such a state Frederick"

"I know that Will..."

Will paused. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't think he was helping Frederick enough. "What you looking at?"

"I'm not sure"

Will moved to link arms with him. He felt Frederick relax a little but didn't move.

"The stars are beautiful Frederick, don't you think", Will said looking at them intently.

"They are", Frederick said looking at Will.

They sat there for a moment before Will stood up, right let's get you something to eat and drink. Frederick tried to stand up, but he collapsed, Will helped him up, but he noticed there was something wrong. His face was pale and shiny and his eyes looked glassy.

"Frederick oh my god, are you sure you haven't eaten anything today? What have you had to drink"

"I had a beer this afternoon" Frederick slurred.

"That still doesn't explain why you're so ill"

As Will supported him into the kitchen light he examined the cut on Frederick’s forehead and head.

“I am fine Will! I just have a migraine”, he said walking towards the kettle in the kitchen.

“Tea?”

Will sighed. “Sure”.

Will watched Frederick fumble around with the kettle. He picked it up but dropped it back on the counter and opened the drawer but stopped turning to the cupboard and getting a mug out. He put the mug down then went to the drawer again getting out a tea spoon. He suddenly froze.

“Hey, Frederick?”, Will said moving around to see his face.

Frederick was very clearly conscious. He stared at the mug before getting another one out. He put a teabag in the mug and started pouring the kettle.

“Shit!”, Frederick gasped.

“That kettle hasn’t been turned on yet…”, Will said.

“I know, I know…I just...I...er”, Frederick rubbed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but it was just a mix of incoherent Spanish and English.

"Oh my god, I'm taking you to the hospital"

Frederick didn't say anything he just shook his head, Will ignored this and pushed Frederick's sticky hair out of his sweaty face, inspecting the bang on his head more thoroughly.

“How hard did you fall? Did you land on your head?”

"I dunno" Frederick murmured.

Will thought that Jack might know.  _Will stay calm...call him..._

As Will half dragged and carried Frederick to the car laying him down flat in the back seat, he called Jack. Frederick had trouble walking as was pretty much passed out.

"Hello Will"

"Jack did Frederick do anything that may have hurt him while you were here?"

"What?"

"Just answer me!" Will started the car engine, he could hear Frederick moaning about how much his head hurt.

"He slipped heavily on the steps and hit his head-"

"Right thanks"

"Hold up Will, what's happened?"

"I have no idea, he’s acting so strange, he couldn't make a cup of tea, his voice keeps slurring, he’s almost passed out in the back seat too"

"I'll meet you at the nearest hospital"

Jack hung up, as Will threw his phone down on the seat and sped up.

"Just hold on Frederick, you are going to be okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just when the going gets good...sorry for the summary being slightly misleading
> 
> also the reference to the other chapter when frederick nearly trips on the steps....
> 
> when ur writing u cant help but be mean to them dw tho it'l all be fine


	26. Hospital shinanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these chapters arent always seriously named sorry about that

Will rushed as fast as he could to the hospital, and began dragging Frederick out of the car. His body was flinching slightly as though he was suffering a fit of some kind. Will was panicking and he began shaking uncontrollably. He was reminded of Abigail. He tried to help her then. Only Hannibal could help then.

"Oh god, oh god, shit", Will tried not to cry as he touched Frederick's head putting his hand in the sticky matt of blood and hair. He looked into his eyes, Frederick was staring back at Will but looked so out of it, as though he was looking at a stranger.

He felt hands pull him away from the car. He nearly fought with them until he realised it was nurses and doctors.

He saw Jack over by the entrance waiting. Will turned to a Doctor, for a moment he saw Hannibal's face. He ran his hands over his face and breathed deeply. He looked back at the Doctor, "he hit his head on some steps before-"

"We know Sir, Mr Crawford told us, and the reason for his previous operations is from a severe fishing incident resulting in a disemboweling and a lost kidney? Look I don't care the real reason, lots of strange excuses have been made up before, I just need to help this man is there anything you can tell me?"

"He can't digest meat and he hasn't eaten at all today"

"Thank you", and the Doctor rushed off.

Will ran over to Jack.

"Thank you for getting them ready Jack...but a fishing accident? Surly they’ll figure it out that it’s Frederick Chilton"

"It was the only thing I could think of on the spot…this isn’t good Will”

"Don't you think I know Jack", Will snapped angrily. He has begun pacing up and down and running his hands through his hair. "I'm going in".

Jack tried to grab him to stop but Will pushed him away and ran into the hospital to find Frederick. When he did the doctors wouldn't let him in to see. Will was directed to sit down but he was too restless and hit his fists on a vending machine in an attempt to hold in tears.

"Will, come sit down", he heard Jack's voice say behind him. Will refused to make eye contact and sat down next to him still trying to hold in tears. He couldn't believe this was happening, he felt sick with worry. Oh please be okay Frederick please. A tear rolled down his face and he wiped it away but Jack saw.

"Are you crying Will?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing Will, not everything I do means I want anything from you believe it or not"

Will sighed deeply burying his head in his hands listening.

"I didn't realise how close you both had become..."

"Oh you have no idea Jack", Will sneered.

"You are being very cryptic, what's going on?"

"Please Jack, I don't give a shit all I care about right now is Frederick"

They both sat in a busy silence.

Will eventually drifted off to sleep.

He woke when Jack nudged him awake. The doctor wants to talk to you. 

Will slowly walked to the room where the Doctor was stood studying pages on a clipboard.

"Will Graham?", the Doctor said looking up.

"Yes", Will said wiping sleep from his eyes.

"We have good news and bad news", the Doctor began. Will bit his lip. "The good news is that the bad news isn't so bad...Basically F., as Mr Crawford says his name is, has suffered some damage to his temporal lobes. Which would explain his inability to complete a task as simple as making a cup of tea. The planning required is just not there. Most of his unusual behaviour is result of a serious concussion. As head injuries go, its very difficult to measure the exact extent of damage. But from what we see so far, any issues will be only temporary. However, we would like for him to be kept several nights so he can recuperate and so we can run some tests and brain scans."

Will breathed deeply, processing this information. He put his hand against the wall shaking it. 

"It sounds bad, and I suppose only time will tell, but in the meantime, he seems okay. You may see him now, but he's asleep for the moment"

Will rushed into the room which the Doctor directed him too and held Frederick's limp hand. He was unconscious as the doctor said.

"He's still asleep Will", Jack said eyeing him suspiciously walking into the room.

Will immediately dropped his hand. "Yeh yeh good".

Jack asked cautiously "So what is happening between you both".

"Nothing", Will said watching Frederick sleep thoughtfully.

"I see"

Will felt a spike of anger towards Jack. If he hadn't surprised Frederick, he wouldn't have fallen and been in this state.

"Will no one here knows it's Frederick Chilton, after he's done here you can take him back to yours. His identity will remain unknown."

Will just nodded, trying not to speak to Jack in case he snapped at him.

However Jack was right, after Frederick was ready to leave the hospital no one knew who the real identify of the man who had been mysteriously gutted on a fishing expedition who fell and hit his head on some porch stairs. In fact they didn't seem to care. Whatever FBI magic Jack had pulled it seemed to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they can't just catch a break!


	27. Hospital shinanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these chapters arent always seriously named sorry about that

Will rushed as fast as he could to the hospital, and began dragging Frederick out of the car. His body was flinching slightly as though he was suffering a fit of some kind. Will was panicking and he began shaking uncontrollably. He was reminded of Abigail. He tried to help her then. Only Hannibal could help then.

"Oh god, oh god, shit", Will tried not to cry as he touched Frederick's head putting his hand in the sticky matt of blood and hair. He looked into his eyes, Frederick was staring back at Will but looked so out of it, as though he was looking at a stranger.

He felt hands pull him away from the car. He nearly fought with them until he realised it was nurses and doctors.

He saw Jack over by the entrance waiting. Will turned to a Doctor, for a moment he saw Hannibal's face. He ran his hands over his face and breathed deeply. He looked back at the Doctor, "he hit his head on some steps before-"

"We know Sir, Mr Crawford told us, and the reason for his previous operations is from a severe fishing incident resulting in a disemboweling and a lost kidney? Look I don't care the real reason, lots of strange excuses have been made up before, I just need to help this man is there anything you can tell me?"

"He can't digest meat and he hasn't eaten at all today"

"Thank you", and the Doctor rushed off.

Will ran over to Jack.

"Thank you for getting them ready Jack...but a fishing accident? Surly they’ll figure it out that it’s Frederick Chilton"

"It was the only thing I could think of on the spot…this isn’t good Will”

"Don't you think I know Jack", Will snapped angrily. He has begun pacing up and down and running his hands through his hair. "I'm going in".

Jack tried to grab him to stop but Will pushed him away and ran into the hospital to find Frederick. When he did the doctors wouldn't let him in to see. Will was directed to sit down but he was too restless and hit his fists on a vending machine in an attempt to hold in tears.

"Will, come sit down", he heard Jack's voice say behind him. Will refused to make eye contact and sat down next to him still trying to hold in tears. He couldn't believe this was happening, he felt sick with worry. Oh please be okay Frederick please. A tear rolled down his face and he wiped it away but Jack saw.

"Are you crying Will?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing Will, not everything I do means I want anything from you believe it or not"

Will sighed deeply burying his head in his hands listening.

"I didn't realise how close you both had become..."

"Oh you have no idea Jack", Will sneered.

"You are being very cryptic, what's going on?"

"Please Jack, I don't give a shit all I care about right now is Frederick"

They both sat in a busy silence.

Will eventually drifted off to sleep.

He woke when Jack nudged him awake. The doctor wants to talk to you. 

Will slowly walked to the room where the Doctor was stood studying pages on a clipboard.

"Will Graham?", the Doctor said looking up.

"Yes", Will said wiping sleep from his eyes.

"We have good news and bad news", the Doctor began. Will bit his lip. "The good news is that the bad news isn't so bad...He sprained his wrist, however, that is not the main concern, basically F., as Mr Crawford says his name is, has suffered some damage to his temporal lobes. Which would explain his inability to complete a task as simple as making a cup of tea. The planning required is just not there. Most of his unusual behaviour is result of a serious concussion. As head injuries go, its very difficult to measure the exact extent of damage. But from what we see so far, any issues will be only temporary. However, we would like for him to be kept several nights so he can recuperate and so we can run some tests and brain scans."

Will breathed deeply, processing this information. He put his hand against the wall shaking it. 

"It sounds bad, and I suppose only time will tell, but in the meantime, he seems okay. You may see him now, but he's asleep for the moment"

Will rushed into the room which the Doctor directed him too and held Frederick's limp hand. He was unconscious as the doctor said.

"He's still asleep Will", Jack said eyeing him suspiciously walking into the room.

Will immediately dropped his hand. "Yeh yeh good".

Jack asked cautiously "So what is happening between you both".

"Nothing", Will said watching Frederick sleep thoughtfully.

"I see"

Will felt a spike of anger towards Jack. If he hadn't surprised Frederick, he wouldn't have fallen and been in this state.

"Will no one here knows it's Frederick Chilton, after he's done here you can take him back to yours. His identity will remain unknown."

Will just nodded, trying not to speak to Jack in case he snapped at him.

However Jack was right, after Frederick was ready to leave the hospital no one knew who the real identify of the man who had been mysteriously gutted on a fishing expedition who fell and hit his head on some porch stairs. In fact they didn't seem to care. Whatever FBI magic Jack had pulled it seemed to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they can't just catch a break!


	28. Back home again

Frederick leant his bandaged head on the window looking out at the passing trees and cars as Will drove.

Will wanted to comfort him, but he wasn't sure how. He hadn't been very responsive much since he woke up, Will guessed it was the drugs but he felt there was something more. The frontal lobes were associated with a lot of brain functioning, personality being one of them. Will was extremely worried something may be wrong.  _I hope he doesnt end up like the next Phineas Gage..._

"Hey Frederick do you want the radio on?"

"No-Ow!" He yelped as Will went over a pothole in the road. He rubbed his forehead. “The Doctor said I might get headaches”

"Oops sorry Frederick"

Will put his spare hand out to Frederick and touched his hand lightly and held it. Frederick flinched and pulled it away. He looked traumatised almost.

The rest of the journey was silent.

When they arrived at Wills, Frederick tried to get up out the car but tripped a bit getting out. Will rushed over and helped him out. He carefully wrapped his arm around his waist and led him to the house. Will had put the heating on before he left to pick up Frederick.

"Toasty Will", Frederick tried to smile.

"Come here" Will said kissing him on the lips several times. Frederick barely responded. Will helped him towards the sofa. For the next 10 minutes Will ran around trying to make Frederick comfortable. Getting him a blanket, his cane, putting the TV on, turning it off, getting him a pillow...

"Please Will just sit down next to me"

Will was worried he'd upset Frederick so sat down cautiously. He was worried this would cause Frederick to relapse again and have to rebuild his relationship with him all over again. He didn't even know the full extent of his brain trauma was. Whether anything that did arise was temporary or long term.

"Oh come on I'm not diseased Will there's no need to be scared of me", Frederick said slumping back into the sofa.

"I'm not I'm worried about you that's all"

Frederick started crying. Tears rolled down his face. Will didn't think he was helping enough but for Frederick the fact Will genuinely cared about him was enough.

The rest of the evening Will stayed cuddled up to Frederick and brought him hot chocolates, much to Frederick's resistance that he'd might choke on a marshmallow. "You won't Frederick... don't be silly, you even told me off once for suggesting that", Will joked.

Frederick grew tired quickly and told Will he wanted to go to bed.

"You er, don't mind I'm staying down here with you"

"Frederick...you do remember that night..."

The Doctor had basically said they didn’t know how much or what of Frederick’s cognitive functions would be affected.

"Yes of course I do, I just, I didn't know, you'd still want me", Frederick said nervously.

"Oh Frederick why wouldn't I!" Will looked at Frederick who was blushing. Will laughed.

"Now get into bed, you need to rest"

"Ow ow ow owww"

"Oh god you're gonna complain about everything now aren't you"

"Don't hold your breath", Frederick said lying flat on his back "...I am so uncomfortable, I landed on my arm funny too Will!"

Will climbed in the other side furthest away from the door and moved next to him. "I'm guessing we can’t have sex for a while..."

"Unfortunately you cannot"

The Doctor said he needed plenty of rest, and as little as possible, any physical labour that might cause tension and strain. His concussion was still wearing off after all. They wanted Frederick to come back for check ups, but Frederick didn’t want to.

"I can still kiss you though...and hug you...", Will kisses Frederick on the mouth and he reciprocated, it was still very cold.

"Do you think that Jack knows", he said slowly.

"I think he suspects...should we be really lowkey about this when he comes to visit? Which by the way will happen more often"

"Excellent. How embarrassing. I was so embarrassing"

"You're fine, he's fine about everything"

"Well yes let's keep this hidden for the time being"

"Time being", Will smiled in the dark. "That means one day he will find out"

"Yes and probably wish he'd searched harder for me and arrested me"

"Shut up and go to bed Frederick", Will said turning on his side and putting his arm around Frederick waist holding his arm gently. They both fell asleep at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because Hannibal is a very psychological based show im gonna throw some neuropsychology in...


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back...back again

The next day, Frederick was a pain. Will was trying his best but Frederick was moany and miserable. He hadn't slept well and thus was more cranky than usual.

They were sat either side of the kitchen table eating cereal. Will was trying to distract himself from Frederick's complaining by reading the newspaper.

"I wish I could do things properly! Before it took me ages to decide what order to get dressed in!"

"Frederick I love you but if you complain one more time I'm going to hand you to the FBI"

"Aw you said you loved me"

Will threw the newspaper at him.

"Will that's awful throwing stuff at an injured person"

Will scowled.

Frederick flicked through the paper and pointed at a page with a dog pampering advert on. "Hey Will that's you", he said pointing at the 'before' photo of the scruffy dog, "and that's me", pointing at the cleaned and groomed photo.

"If Hannibal won't drive me insane you will"

Frederick smiled. "I'd get up and kiss you Will but i’d probably get headrush."

Will got up really slowly and slowly walked towards Frederick.

"You are teasing me Will I think that's cruel"

Will bent down and kissed Frederick on the lips and made a 'mmmm' noise. He got lost in the moment and soon they were making out. Will moved to sit on Frederick's lap and was kissing his face grabbing his hair as Frederick began unbuttoning Wills shirt to touch and feel his skin.

"Oh god Will, meirda me"

"You bet"

Neither of them were sure how far this would actually go but it was stopped by the sound of a car pulling up.

"Oh for fucks sake" Frederick said breathlessly.

"I'm so fucking hard Frederick what do I do"

"Me too"

Will ran around the kitchen.

"That will definitely help Will"

"Well it's alright for you, you can just sit down and hide it", Will growled.

Frederick sneered.

Jack knocked on the door and Will went to answer it.

"Hey Jack take a seat, I'm just nipping to the toilet"

Jack made his way to the kitchen to find Frederick looking miserable. Frederick wasn't looking forward to seeing Jack again and with Will out the room he felt mostly awful again.

"Hello Jack", Frederick murmured avoiding eye contact out of mainly embarrassment.

"I'm glad to see you're doing okay Frederick"

"Seeing is hardly knowing"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Jack", Frederick said looking up at him smiling sadly.

"If there's anything you want from home I'm sure I could take it out of evidence"

"No it's all good"

They sat in an uncomfortable silence awaiting Wills return.

Will bounded down the stairs and immediately Frederick brightened up smiling at Wills return. Jack observed. Will smiled back at Frederick going round to him and gently placing his hand on Frederick's shoulder for a moment before walking past to sit down.

They all chatted about issues to do with Will and Hannibal and Frederick excused himself as he didn't like the content or the plan.

"Look I disagree completely with this plan. It's dangerous and will most likely fail. I already dislike what Wills had to do to get this far, why don't you just look at his shopping receipts as you'll find for a man who serves a lot of meat he never seems to buy any"

"We need more evidence or he could slip away-"

"Yeh I know I know, I'm just going to go sit in the living room". Frederick tried to get up but a headrush caused him to wobble. Will rushed round and gently helped Frederick get up and guided him to the sofa. Jack noted the way Will touched Frederick's waist and lean in close to Frederick as he spoke.

"God I'm just so tired Will", Frederick said lazily as he leaned into Will as he walked across the room. Will genuinely thought he'd fall asleep right there.

"You need to rest Frederick, you didn't sleep well last night remember, you kept waking and having bad dreams, you just need to catch up and you'll feel better"

Frederick nodded. Will resisted to urge to kiss him on the lips and hug his limp body as it snuggled against the sofa cushions. Will couldn't wait for Jack to leave.

"So he kept you awake too Will"

"What? No, oh, well I slept fine but he didn't"

"Hmmm it would probably be easier if Frederick had the bedroom downstairs wouldn't you agree", Jack said, his voice turning slightly mischievous.

"It would, I'll see to make that happen Jack"

"You know you sometimes act like him", Jack's voice lowered to a whisper.

"Who? Hannibal?!", Will said worriedly.

"No! Dr Chilton", Will quivered at ‘Dr Chilton’, he hadn't used or heard that name in ages.

"Oh" he laughed, "well I do live with him, we have to spend a lot of time with each other"

Jack smiled, and Will could only define that sort of smile as, _cheeky...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's legit the BIGGEST cock blocker ever


	30. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will runs a bath...and its not for the dogs...

After Jack left, Will immediately went to the sofa to find Frederick fast asleep. Will moved his legs onto the sofa so he was lying down more comfortably. He watched him sleep for a moment, breathing deeply, gently stirring in his sleep. Will leant by the sofa and petted Frederick's hair, stroking it as he thought about what to do.

Soon Will drifted off. It was true, Frederick's restless night kept him up too. Will fell asleep with his hand on Frederick's face and his own head leaning on the sofas next to Frederick's. Not exactly the most comfortable of positions, as he would later find out suffering from a numb arm and cramp in his neck. But he was happy and content sleeping next to sleeping Frederick.

The next morning Frederick woke up to find Will had left his side. He woke up once in the night suffering from a nightmare and he held onto Will's hand tightly to calm down and fall back to sleep. Frederick moved slowly to stand up.

His body felt stiff and his head hurt. When he stood up his vision went dizzy. He nearly fell over in the confusion.

He walked awkwardly towards the stairs "Will!" He called out. "Will...Will?!". He leant on the staircase before giving up and collapsing on the stairs. "Will I need your help?!", he said rubbing his eyes.

He heard the back door click and he froze frightened. "Please don't be Hannibal" he whispered. He sighed with relief when it was Will.

"Oh Frederick you are awake"

"Unfortunately"

"Come here", Will said opening his arms up and walked over to Frederick and hugged him kissing him on the forehead. Frederick just stared gormlessly into nothing.

"Cmon Frederick cheer up, you'll feel better soon", Will said worriedly.

"I really need a shower or a bath can you...h...help me..."

"Of course I will!" Will sighed, why does he always seem so reluctant to ask for my help. "My pleasure!" he added.

"Right, bath?"

"Yeh bath"

Will started to run the bath as Frederick sat miserably on the toilet seat watching.

"I'm so sorry Will for being a misery, I bet this isn't at all how you expected me to be"

Will shrugged. "You hit your head and things are a little confusing for you, I'm not surprised you're miserable...I still love you"

Frederick laughed. "Hah! You said it again!"

Will turned and smiled at him. He moved across the bathroom on the floor and leaned upwards to kiss Frederick on the mouth. His lips gently touching Frederick's before pulling away and resuming the bath.

"You are so pretty Will Graham", he said letting the end of the sentence hang lazily, humming on the M.

Will laughed.

"What?! Don't believe me Will?", he continued seductively "oh you should". He touched Will's back with the cane moving it up his back making Will jump.

"Oh my god Frederick", Will said spinning around. He smiled at Frederick's half charmed smile and scooped some bubbles up blowing it at him.

"Now that's just childish Will"

Will laughed. He ordered Frederick to stand up, and with much reluctance he did. Then Will started to undo the buttons.

"Woah!"

"What's wrong Frederick?"

"Erm, well I just thought...you were running the bath..."

"Frederick we've been naked before"

"Yeh but in the dark"

"Is it your scar?"

Frederick didn't reply. He couldn't, if he wanted to, because Will kissed him. Pulling Frederick's body into his own, he moved his lips exploring Frederick's own. He moved towards his neck and began kissing that before moving up to Frederick's ear breathing into it making his hairs stand on end in closeness and excitement.

"I don't care", he whispered into his ears.

"Then take my shirt off Will", he growled.

Frederick swung his arms around Will and began kissing him too pushing him up against the wall. Will moved his arms so he could unbutton Frederick's shirt, he practically ripped the shirt off onto the floor chuckling slightly when Frederick's arm got caught in the sleeve. He dug his nails into Frederick's skin scratching his back as they passionately kissed. Frederick flinched. Will moved down Frederick's body and gently ran his fingers down his scar before reaching his pants.

Will started to unzip when there was a knock at the door. They both froze. Making sure they did in fact hear the door knock. It knocked again.

"Dammit, why do people keep interrupting" Will sighed. "I'll be a second", he shouted.

Will ran down the stairs to the front door, pushing his hair back into place. He opened the door to Alana Bloom.

_Oh shit._

"Alana!" Will said surprised, he paused and repeated "Alana" his voice getting louder and higher in hope Frederick would hear and not make much sound.

"Oh hello Will. I came to see how you were doing"

"Look, now's not a good time, I am running a bath"

"Oh", Alana smiled taking Wills comment as a joke, "well I'm sure you could spare a moment of your time for me", she said sauntering past Will to pet the dogs as they ran to her.

She chuckled, "They still remember me".

"So what is it you want to know Alana"

"I came here to speak with you about Hannibal, and how he is not the ma-"

"He is the man we're after Alana", Will said spitefully, "I mean, you, you don't seriously believe Frederick is the Chesapeake Ripper"

"The evidence was overwhelming"

"It was over overwhelming for me too"

Alana sighed.

Will heard the floorboards creak upstairs, he flinched slightly.

"Who's up there Will"

"None of your business"

Alana moved towards the stairs, Will tried to block her but she pushed past his arm. She saw Frederick Chilton half way down the stairs. Will ran to where Alana stood gobsmacked. It was day time and Will hasn't actually noticed how he ill he looked- he was stood near the top of the staircase in his half buttoned up white shirt (which he tried to button up but got the buttons in the wrong order), and his complexion matched that. He looked pale and there were dark circles under his eyes which were terrified and sad.

Will froze staring at Frederick. His hair was the only thing that remained absolutely perfect no matter what. Will smiled before realising the situation.

"Oh my god, the-this is Frederick Chilton?!", she turned to face Will who couldn't think of anything to say other than to shrug his shoulders.

Alana started to run towards the door but Will grabbed her shoulder.

"Will get off me! What is happening?!"

Frederick called from the top of the stairs "I'm not the Ripper!"

"It's complicated" Will said leading her to sit down on the sofa.

She obediently followed Will and sat down with him. Mostly likely out of fear of what Will Graham and the Chesapeake ripper might do. He held his hand on her shoulder in case she ran.

Will patiently tried to explain.

Alana wasn't buying it at first but by the time she saw Chilton hopelessly limp into the living room and sit on the other sofa she believed Will. But not about Hannibal.

"It's just not him Will, I still think you are projecting some kind of blame and guilt onto Hannibal as he is your therapist"

"I don't want to hear it Alana, believe what you want about Hannibal but all I'm asking is that you believe Frederick"

She shifted uncomfortably. "The Chesapeake Ripper must be someone"

"But it's not him", Will said pointing with his hand to Frederick. "I mean, look at him"

"Excuse me", Frederick said glaring at Will, his bandage wrapped around his forehead had started to become undone.

Will turned to wink at him so that Alana couldn't see. Frederick smiled, his pale face filling slightly with colour on his cheeks.

Alana said slowly "What's going on here"

"Nothing Alana. Please don't tell anyone, Jack knows everything, you can talk to him about it"

Alana sighed deeply. She stood up, and Will led her to the door.

"Bye Alana"

"Goodbye Dr. Chilton, get better soon" she said cautiously, "Bye Will". She patted Will on the shoulder and rubbed it.

He felt a slight emptiness towards her. As he once liked her but was rejected there was a coldness to his attitude toward her despite not meaning it. He looked at her and would think of what could have been if he wasn't so unstable. She didn't want to accept him just the way he was, but it seemed Chilton did. She so never believed him about Hannibal, still doesn't. He smiled at her before closing the door.

"Right", Will couldn't contain himself. He ran over to Frederick who was still sat on the armchair and hugged him. "Thank-you"

"Wh-what for", Frederick spluttered letting Will hug him.

"For accepting me just the way I am"

"Oh, Will", Frederick said burying his head into Will's hair hugging back. Will looked into Frederick's eyes and they both smiled at each other, Will kissed Frederick on the forehead again, as though if he did it enough he’d get better.

"Now come on, let's get you better"


	31. No interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Will and Frederick get some alone time

Will redid the bath as it had gotten cold.

While the water was running, Will decided to resume what was interrupted. Will stripped Frederick in a frenzied heat kissing him uncontrollably, pushing him up against the wall tugging gently at his hair as he unbuttoned Frederick's shirt again.

"Oh mierda" Frederick murmured hazily.

"I couldn't quite catch that Frederick", Will said teasing his name, pulling Frederick closer to his body.

Frederick said a quick string of words louder as Will unzipped his flies and pulled down his pants. He slipped his hands into Fredericks underwear, slowing exploring with his hands. Frederick moaned into Will’s mouth.

"Faster Will"

Will quickly let Frederick take of his pants and Will got down on his knees opening his mouth. Frederick gasped, leaning forward tightly grabbing Will’s shoulders.

Will wasn't exactly sure why he was getting so much enjoyment out of this but he loved it, he loved pleasing Frederick.

After Frederick caught his breath, he half knelt down and grabbed the side of Will's face then kissed him looking directly into his eyes as he did so.

Will shivered in response. _That was intimidating...oh man I'm being submissive..._ Will shivered again.

Frederick let go and smiled, he reached over the bath and turned off the taps.

"Errh, it should be...errh, yeh, done", Will stumbled over his words. Frederick just grinned mischievously and stepped into the bath. “Next time, i’ll give you something in return”, Frederick said lowering himself into the bath.

"Oh yeah this temperature is perfect, how did you get it so right?"

"I'm used to doing it with the dogs"

Frederick blew some bubbles at Will in response.

Will asked if he could wash his hair. Frederick was more than happy to accept.

"Woah, you are not using your cheap 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner on my hair...there's a reason it stays this nice in any situation, and it's called using Lush hair products", Frederick said staring at Will with utmost displeasure and judging.

"Oh are you telling me my hair isn't nice?", Will said almost offended.

"It could use a bit of hair care"

"What the fuck is hair care", Will said staring at Frederick who was submerged in bubbles pulling the most ridiculous 'I'm disgusted in you' face. They both blurted out in laughter.

"We are a right mess", Frederick stated.

"Well let's make a mess"

"What do you mean?", Frederick said rolling his eyes dramatically. 

Will started to undress himself. Frederick gleamed with pleasure. Will climbed in the bath sitting across from Frederick. They both tried to move about to get more comfortable.

"There's not enough room"

"Lean on me"

Frederick moved around to lean against Will sitting between his legs.

"This is better", Frederick said.

"For you"

Will squeezed out some shampoo and started massaging it into Frederick's hair. He got carried away and started shaping it into a Mohican.

"You'd suit a Mohawk Frederick"

Frederick laughed lazily.

He gently pushed Frederick's head under the water so that his hair was submerged. He washed the shampoo out and ran his fingers through his soft hair. He wasn't sure if Frederick was growing out his hair or not. He'd found Frederick many times trying to cut his hair to stop it growing long, but it looked like he'd given up.

One time Frederick let Will have a go but he cut one side too short and for a whole week his hair was wonky. Will didn't think Frederick ever forgave him. "I was trying to layer", Will had protested but nothing would stop the glare Frederick gave him.

"Are you wanting to go grow your hair out, it's getting longer"

"I've given up", Frederick sighed.

"Do you want me to try again..."

"Do you want to be stabbed with hair scissors"

Will chuckled. "It looks good on you Frederick...so does the stubble", he said touching it.

"It feels unprofessional", Frederick said slapping Will's hand away.

"It makes you look like a dad"

Frederick laughed sadly. "It would be too late for me to have children Will"

"I'm sorry I can't procreate with you Frederick-"

Frederick reached his hand round and gently slapped Will on the side of the head. He leant his head back looking into Wills eyes.

"I could always adopt"

"I think it's a bit soon in this relationship to discuss children", Will said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha ha"

"But Frederick, it's not too late for you to have children. Anyway I think you'd be a great dad"

"A useless one more like"

"Give yourself more credit", Will said massaging the conditioner in.

Frederick smiled. "I love the faith you have in me, and for what it's worth I'd think you would be too"

Will thought of Abigail.

"No I'm not, I wasn't very successful with Abigail"

"Oh. Oh my god I honestly never realised you thought of her as a ...your daughter...I'm so sorry if I ever seemed not very sensitive to you about that subject"

"To be honest Frederick I've forgotten and probably blanked out whatever you said"

"Don't worry I would have too"

"So yeah, not a very good father"

"You didn't get the chance Will"

Will smiled thoughtfully gently as possible patting Frederick's head for consent to duck him in the water to wash off the conditioner.

"Your right Frederick"

"About what"

"This Lush hair stuff"


	32. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless them both

"OW"! Frederick shouted.

Will bounded up the stairs and burst down the door.

"I cut myself shaving", Frederick snarled, throwing the shaver into the sink, rubbing his eyes.

"I think you should keep the stubble...I like it", Will said inspecting the cut. He dabbed it with tissue and Frederick flinched.

"I'm pretty useless Will I don't know why you like me"

"You make me happy Frederick"

Frederick couldn't help but smile. "Ow! Don't make me smile Will"

"I can't make you do anything", Will said pulling Frederick up by the sides of his arm, pulling him into a hug. "I know you are frustrated Frederick, but it'll all get better", Will said holding the back of Frederick's head so his head rested on Will's shoulder. Frederick sighed deeply into Will's neck. "You've come a long way Frederick"

"We both have", Frederick said, eventually giving in and tightly hugging Will back.

"Thank you Will, I don't know what I'd have done without you!".

_If Will says something like "More than you think", it confirms he's a mind reader..._

"More than you think", Will whispered. 

Frederick nearly let out a sob, he held Will tighter, and Will closed his eyes. 

_I'm so happy._

_I am so happy._


	33. One last time

A week passed and soon Frederick was back to his regular self. One day Will heard him singing in the shower again and couldn’t help but nearly cry. That evening, Will wrapped him and Frederick up in a duvet and snuggled on the sofa drinking hot chocolates and marshmallows.

However that tranquility would soon be broken as the desperate need to get out of isolation would begin to naw at Frederick. He was a social creature, despite often despising the act of socialising with other stuck up psychiatrists, it fed into his, arguably narcissistic behaviour. He knew there were plenty of decent psychiatrists out there in the psychological community, however none of them ever gave Frederick that desirable kick. He knew it was childish, but Frederick sometimes couldn’t care less- the need to be accepted and talked about was too high, even if he knew it was not necessarily positive bitching.

Will knew once Frederick's name was cleared and Hannibal was caught, there would be some clashes in this department, as he himself was more introverted than extroverted, however Frederick had argued with Will that they both complimented each other on this.

“Being in isolation constantly is not positive, and I must admit, neither is constantly feeding off of  social events. I suppose we’d sort of ground and balance each other out”

“I suppose so”, Will said thoughtfully placing a kiss on top of Fredericks head. The scar from where he fell was visible as it emerged from his underneath his hairline onto his forehead stopping just above the eye.

 

One evening Will returned home to find Frederick in a state of agitation. He was pacing up and down the living room. Will had noticed he’d cleaned extensively throughout the day, noting the cleanness of the surfaces and tidiness of the room.

“Whats wrong Frederick?”, WIll said slightly worried.

Frederick stopped pacing. “I’m bored Will!”

Will rolled his eyes but Frederick huffed and sat down flipping open a magazine he’d read for the 10th time that day.

"Will do you think we could go out again", he said chucking on the floor.

"Like last time in the park?", Will said as he bent down to pick up the magazine. His heart pounded. He recalled his fantasy. He felt he could think about it again and only wished it could actually be true.

_Oh wait._

"We're together"

"Yeees Will, that is correct", Frederick said, standing up, leaning on his cane staring at Wills baffled face. Will grinned a really big smile.

"We are together!"

Frederick took one step back.

_He's gone mad Frederick, Hannibal's finally got to him. Start running now while you can._

"I haven't gone mad Frederick, you don't need to run"

"I'm not sure"

"I'm so excited Frederick. I think of all the times I was with you but wasn't actually with you, and all the things I wanted to do to you but couldn't. And I think of these things now still, but then I realise! I can!"

"You're rambling Will", Frederick looked uncomfortable at Will's sudden emotional outburst.

"I'm sorry Frederick I'm just so, happy"

Frederick walked over to him and leaned in and kissed him. Mostly to stop him taking. _This will shut him up._

"You only did that to stop me from speaking"

"It's like you read my mind then"

"Now you see? You do it all the time to me"

Frederick gently pulled Will closer and put his hands around his waist, he leaned into him and kisses him romantically, kissing his upper lip before humming in affection. Frederick put his hands on the back of Will's neck. He pulled away and hugged Will.

"I'm so happy too"

They hugged for a moment before Frederick suddenly asked how long Will had liked him for.

"Well...I'm not sure actually, I don't know if I can pinpoint the exact moment, I think I was in denial a lot...before I realised you meant so much to me"

Frederick just smiled.

"What about you Frederick, how long ya liked me for"

"I don't think I want to answer that Will"

"Cmon", Will teased.

"You'll think I am a creep"

"Pretty please with marshmallows on top"

"Fine! Ages! I had a massive crush on you before we even met. That's why I was such a creep the first time we met, and was jealous of Hannibal and-I wasn't being rude-intentionally-I was flirting!"

"Oh my god, I see it all now. Wow Frederick.", Will tried to make eye contact with Frederick but he refused to look anywhere but the ground.

Will bent down a bit and looked up at him and kissed. Will chuckled and put his arm around Frederick's waist leading him to the car.

"You still want to go out?

"Of course"

 

When they hit the road Will handed Frederick a CD from his jacket.

"Put it in for me"

"What is it", Frederick said inspecting the CD, "it says 'To Dr Frederick'..."

"That's because it's for you", Will said unemotionally, not giving anything away.

Frederick put it in. As soon as it registered Defying Gravity began playing. Frederick's eyes widened, he turned to look at Will who was smiling calmly at the road.

"Oh my god Will!", a massive smile spread across his face.

"It's filled with what I gathered to be your favourite songs or most songs most sung in the shower"

"This is...amazing! The best gift ever!"

"Your welco-"

"I love you so much Will", Frederick blurted out before jumping into the song. Will was speechless, he couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn up and his jaw hurt from trying not to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some hannibal coming up soon


	34. Goodbye, for now

Will wished everything was over with Hannibal. He couldn't have done this without Frederick.

They reached the park, and Will became Frederick's crutch just like last time. Except he gave in fully to their closeness.

Once they reached the bench they started talking about non important issues. Mainly things that Frederick had missed being hidden away from society.

Eventually Will had to ask.

"So what are your plans once Hannibal is caught?"

"Well...", Frederick began puffing himself up, "I guess see if I can still work as hospital administrator"

"You'd still want that job?"

"It's my life"

Will's heart sank.

"But I guess I have...other...more important things in my life now", Frederick said teasing.

"Oh stop it you", Will said nudging him.

"But seriously-I worked hard for that job and I, despite all appearances, did enjoy it"

"I understand". Will worried for a moment he'd go back to how he used to be. _Uncaring. Offensive._ Rude. His job was scary, and combined with his past traumas, especially involving Gideon... _fear does make you rude._ Will decided not to think about this.

"What about you Will?"

"I guess teaching again...Unless Jack wants me to carry on helping him"

"Whatever makes you happier I guess"

Will smiled. "Thanks Frederick". He leaned his head on Frederick's shoulder. "I just want this to be over"

"No more sneaking around with me"

Will laughed. "Oh god, imagine what people will say"

"Imagine what Freddie Lounds will write"

"Please don't remind me"

Frederick sighed deeply. "So how long until...you catch him..."

"Soon", Will said perhaps too coldly for such an ambiguous answer.

Frederick nodded in response.

"You would have to spend some nights at mine", Frederick said.

"That'd be interesting", Will said warming up a bit more. "Can I bring the dogs"

"Um no?", Frederick said.

Will pulled away and looked into Frederick's face. He was sucking in his lips in a desperate attempt not to laugh.

"Oh my god Frederick you shit"

He laughed aloud. "Just wanted to see your face Will"

"Fuck you", Will laughed aloud too.

 

Maybe they laughed too loud. Maybe someone saw them walk into the park. Maybe the couple in the bushes had returned too and saw them walk past. Whoever it was, called the police.

 

Sirens started buzzing around them. Frederick jumped up. Fear plastered all over his face. Everything that had been built over the past few months was shattered. It crumbled around him. And Will.

"Will pretend to handcuff me", Frederick whispered before getting down on his knees and put his hands in the air.

Will didn't know what to say. He just obeyed to Frederick's commands.

"Save yourself Will, get Hannibal"

He pulled his hands down to his back and knelt down next to him, kissing the side of his cheek before making him stand up.

Frederick breathed in sharply, pulling his head away, "Goodbye".

"For now", Will could only manage to spit out. 

FBI agents raced round the corner had their guns pointed at them both. They all were lowered when they saw Will had him apprehended.

 

The rest of the night was a blur.

Frederick got taken away before Will could have a second talk with him. He got into his car. The FBI agents would want to inspect his car. He got the disk out the CD player and walked around a corner to a bin. He rubbed desperately at the writing so it would come off. Snapped the CD in half. It hurt him but it needed to be done, as he came round the corner to his car he was stopped by Purnell.

"You need to come with me for questioning Will"

Will nodded. He refused to let an ounce of emotion escape. To anyone, he was the agent who caught him. Who couldn't care less. No one could know.

By the time Purnell had taken his statement. Obviously fabricated. Will had thought of many stories to tell. That was no problem. The problem was Hannibal's victim survivor, Miriam Lass.

Will say agitatedly in Purnell's office. She'd finished asking him questions and seemed to blindly believe his, admittedly, very convincing story of how Will received an anonymous tip that the Chesapeake Ripper wanted to organise to talk to him. Will knew his story had to be slightly disobeying the rules. Purnell gave him a strict hiding for what he'd supposedly done. 

"You should have called for backup. But well done anyway", she was cold but sincere. 

 _If only she knew._ He thought as she left her office to make some calls.

Suddenly a blinding headache overcame him. He gasped in pain as he clutched his head. The left side of his face felt an enormous amount of pressure, it rapidly spread across his whole head. It was like a thunderstorm in his brain, he couldn't think straight, his entire face ached but his left side felt on fire. He sat still for, he lost track of time it hurt so much when then his phone rang.

"What is it Jack? I just got the most splitting headache"

"Well count yourself lucky Will. Your not gonna like what I'm about to tell you..."

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind about Hannibal"

Their conversation sounded far away, as though him and Jack were shouting at each other through a thick fog. The storm seemed to clear in his mind but his head felt like he was in a thick fog, straining to listen. Jack said something rapidly. Everything was so far away.

"I can't hear you Jack, this hurts so bad"

"Frederick Chilton's been shot"

There was a sudden loud piercing ringing, breaking the fog. It felt like a white light in his mind.

_Been shot? By who? When? How?_

Will couldn't ask these questions because the pain became too intense and he collapsed on the floor.

 


	35. A change of plan

He awoke. His head clear of any pain. As though it never had happened. Purnell handed him a glass of water. He drank it up.

He said his head still hurt and wanted to leave. Purnell let him.

As soon as he was outside in the underground car parking lot, he leant against a dirty wall. He couldn't hold back the tears that began to fall. He rushed to the taxi that Purnell had hired for him. He got in the back and attempted to stop crying. He partially didn't care what the driver would think, he just didn't want to talk. He couldn't believe it. _This couldn't be true._ They didn't know whether he was dead or alive... _In surgery right now_...

He wasn't allowed to see him either. Chances are he'd wake up alone, thinking that he'd deserted him. He'd be all alone. No one would care for him.

A burning hatred for Hannibal spread across him. _This was Hannibal's fault._ He wiped the tears of his face and breathed deeply. A hot ball of rage spread across his body.

"Could you take me to this address instead", he ordered at the taxi driver, his voice stiffening up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess where he gooiiingggg


	36. the Devil is home

Will Graham stood outside Hannibal's house.

He had a plan. He wanted this to be over. Frederick Chilton's capture opened new doors for him. He decided to use this to his, and ultimately Frederick's advantage.

He stormed up to the door. He looked in the reflection. No sign of crying. _Thank god._

He opened the door and walked down Hannibal's immaculate hallway. He half wanted to spit on his perfect home. He was so angry. But he needed to channel that anger at something else to be convincing. He stopped himself meters away from Hannibal's office door. He hadn't planned this well. This was spontaneous. He could leave right now and be better prepared. That may remove the sincerity. He took three large strides and opened the door to his office. Hannibal looked up from his desk in surprise.

"It's not your session till tomorrow Will", he smiled, standing up calmly walking over to Will

His strong accent dominated his words.

"Stop this Hannibal. You've heard. They are onto us"

Hannibal stopped.

"Jacks gonna find out, you know it Hannibal"

"What do you mean", Hannibal smiled slightly, enjoying too much Wills outburst. "Of course I have heard about Frederick. A shame. How did you catch him?"

"An anonymous tip. Presumably Freddie Lounds. Wait till her next article, I bet it'll have information the FBI don't know. Told me he was in a park in Baltimore and wanted to meet me. I went there to see if it was actually him. Then arrested him. Hand him to the FBI. Earn their trust. He got away from you and your plan for him to be caught by the FBI. I finished the job for you", Will said angrily, pacing around the room. 

Hannibal smiled in delight. Obviously this is what would have happened if Will had called Jack the first time Frederick showed up on his doorstep. He bit his lip.

"The FBI aren't that stupid though Hannibal. They are bound to catch on it's not him"

"Even though Miriam identified him?"

"She's traumatised, it's unlikely that will hold up for long. Especially if and when this goes to court"

"Fortunately he's been shot"

Will flinched. Thankfully Hannibal had turned his back at this moment.

"That will save us time Hannibal, but for what exactly...this is what I want to know...what are we waiting for"

Hannibal let out a small laugh. "Dear Will, it's not always about waiting and rushing into things, but taking pleasure in the moments, enjoying life as it were. I'm not waiting for anything Will, we could have ran off ages ago, but it's about relishing the moments that pass us by the quickest"

Will fell down on the chair. That did make sense. He supposed he'd been doing exactly that with Frederick. He smiled at the thought.

"See Will", he said gesturing at his smile, "you understand"

"Oh I certainty do. But, this does put you...and well me...now, at higher risk"

"That is correct, perhaps I will begin to make plans, would you like to stay for tea Will?"

"I would love to", Will smiled standing up.

Hannibal had fallen right into the vicinity of the mouse trap. The only thing now was to make it snap.

Hannibal certainly became more closer, in terms of physical contact with him. He found it uncomfortable, he didn't want to tap into his dark side, Frederick wouldn't be home to help drag him out of it.

Will liked to think it was Frederick touching his shoulder, his arm, breathing down his neck.

Upon Will leaving, Hannibal gently stroked the edge of Will's face, touching his stubble. An act of dominance, displaying control and power over him by holding his face in such a vulnerable position. A sign to not disobey or he could easily snap your neck. Not a healthy relationship. Will snarled at him, their eyes momentarily locking.

"Until tomorrow Hannibal", Will said, swinging his head away from Hannibal's hand.

Hannibal watched him leave.

As soon as Will walked down the street out of Hannibal's view he ran until his lungs burned.

Which was surprisingly far. He leaned against a dirty alleyway wall by some garbage. The street lamp was broken and it kept flickering. He tried to catch his breath but tears started to fall. He would have laughed at his state, but he was too distraught to think. He wanted out of everything that was happening. He hated it. It ate away at him. And not he had no one. He felt so alone. He wanted to see Frederick but he couldn't.


	37. Be careful of strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who can Will trust... no one seems safe and secure anymore

He heard someone walking. He tried to gather himself but he couldn't stop sniffling.

A soft cool voice broke the sobs.

"Hello? Are you okay"

Shoes clacked and echoed in the dark alleyway. Will smelt cigarette smoke.

He looked up to see a young woman staring curiously yet reserved at him. She stood a reasonable way back from him but leaned slightly forward. She had a cigarette in her mouth. Somehow she made the disgusting habit seem attractive. He frowned. 

"You know you shouldn't be approaching male strangers in dark unlit alleyways", he smirked. Well he tried. Tears were still on his face and his voice was dry and scratchy from running too.

_Crap, all this talk with Hannibal has messed me up I'm going to scare this kind person._

She straightened herself up and smiled intriguingly. It made Will feel uncomfortable but also intrigued himself. She removed the cigarette from her mouth, blowing smoke into the warm air. She threw the barely smoked cigarette on the ground, before lighting up another one.

"No it's not exactly safe. I know that", she said. If he could see, she was probably rolling her eyes.

He straightened up away from the wall.

"I'm...not going to hurt you", he said with his palms out.

"Like to see you try?", she said gesturing for him to come out into the light.

He followed her out until they both could see each other. She was wearing a blue and white pinstripe shirt and dark blue pants. _Smart._ Will predicted she worked for the government, however there was something off about her, that made her seem more independent from the civil working departments.

"I'm", he considered lying, but this was a stranger, she probably would go home and not care, "Well I'm not okay. My partner has been shot and I don't know whether they'll live or die...and I'm caught in this other abusive...relationship...that I can't escape...unless I have definitive proof of their crimes"

"Oh my god. That's...certainly not good"

Will wiped some tears off his face. He sniffled a few times. "I don't even have a car to get home! Or money for a Taxi", he half laughed.

"I could offer you a lift?"

"I think I should be scared of you..."

She smiled, taking a deep drag of her cigarette. "Probably."

"Actually I couldn't care less what happened to me"

"Not the right attitude to have. It's expected though, in your current situation", she said grinning.

Will nodded sheepishly as they walked down the street. He wondered about Frederick.

"Have you gone to see him...your partner"

Will shook his head, not sure what he was doing, following this stranger to her car.  _Wait, how did she know Frederick was a he....I hadn't mentioned that fact...or had I?_

She stopped outside her car and opened a door for him. Will stood still debating whether or not to get in.

"Would you like to see him", she asked.

"What...erm..."

"I said, would you like to see Frederick Chilton, Will Graham?", she removed the cigarette from her mouth and chucked it on the floor.

Will's jaw dropped open, he froze, unsure what to do.

"Get in the car", she pulled him to the door and shoved him in. She got in the driver’s side and pulled off.

Will started to panic again. 

"I'll take you to see him", she said, lighting another one whilst driving.

"What-"

"I believe you Will Graham. Your court case...I read about it...", she said with the cigarette in between her lips.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that", she said coldly, taking a deep breath on the cigarette as though it was giving her life.

Will looked her up and down, trying to figure it out. 

She tapped the steering wheel.

"You believe me? About-"

"Hannibal. In your trial? Yes. Well at first I thought you might have just been blaming him but I did my own investigating. It's definitely not Frederick Chilton"

Will swallowed hard at his name.

"I might as well tell you everything"

 ****"Do not", she said turning sharply round a corner. Will reached over and put on his seatbelt. He was wary of her constantly looking into her mirrors to see behind her.

Will shrugged his shoulders.

"How can you bring me in?", he asked.

"I'll just say your'e with me", she said grinning cryptically like a cheshire cat. Perhaps too flippantly Will’s likening. However, he desperately wanted to see Frederick, or to at least know what had happened. He had to trust her. He was too upset to really care and make safe judgment of the situation he’d got himself in.

"I see."

She pulled up at a hospital. Will stayed in his seat in the car looking at the dashboard.

"You need a moment?"

"No. Let's go", he said.

They walked across a courtyard to a tall white washed wall with some locked gates on. Will didn't care much for his surroundings, in all honesty, he didn't even know where he was.

She nodded at some security men and they pressed a button in a small outbuilding and it opened. Once they were inside, an older woman gave Will a large judgmental stare. She didn't seem to notice or care that she still had a cigarette hanging from her mouth. Will decided that it was very unattractive, it was nearly at the end.

The agent whispered a few curt words to this woman and she shrugged and said a room number and let them pass.

Will avoided eye contact, keeping his eyes fixed on the perhaps too clean white floor. The bright UV lights gave the corridors a blue hue glow, like some old fashioned hospital for tuberculosis.

He shivered when he heard shouting from down the corridors. The woman didn't seem to flinch. A part of him suddenly didn't want to know what had happened to Frederick, he couldn't stop this feeling, a deep sinking feeling that he was dead. Will held onto his own arms, which, if he was more observant, was exactly what the woman was doing.

When they reached the block Frederick was in, they both heard loud muttering and occasional yelling. She held out her hand so Will knew to stay back. She leaned around the corner before stepping out.

"Who are you?", Will heard someone ask. 

She kept her posture still and smiled. 

"You don't need to know that. I have a guest for Frederick Chilton."

"No visitors allowed, how did you even get in? "You aren't allowed to smoke in here!""

She shook her head. She put out her hand to Will and he joined her in the corridor. She walked down with him to this Doctor who was wearing some blue overalls. They had blood on them. Will felt nauseated. 

"Oh, you", he said, crossing his arms aggressively.

"Dr. Spender, you wouldn't mind telling this gentleman Chilton's status"

"We are finishing up surgery", he spoke rapidly, glaring at her, "He's alive"

Will gasped in relief.

"However, we cannot say for how much longer"

Will froze, the sinking feeling returning.

"Inconclusive so far, the bullet went through his head. Surgery was difficult and its not over yet, who knows what the damage is. Only time will tell"

Will closed his eyes, wishing he was home.

She felt the woman touch his back gently and direct him towards the wall.

"Look", she whispered into his ear. Will resisted the urge to cough. 

He opened his eyes to a glass screen where Frederick lay in an operating theatre.

"His face...", Will began observing the bandages around his face. He put his hand onto the glass window.

"The damage isn't as extensive as it looks", the Doctor said.

"Facial surgery and construction is a wonder these days", she woman quipped. 

Will was too engrossed in Frederick to reply. In fact, he didn't even notice the woman leave his side, or the Doctor. When he came to his senses, a nurse approached him.

"This is your last visit", she said coldly.

Will nodded, and let himself be led away from Frederick's room by her.

"Where did that woman go?", he asked.

"Who?"

_Oh god, I've gone fucking crazy again._

"The, the, the woman, with the cigarette...", he said spluttering.

"Oh her?", she said her eyes widening.

"Yes her, where is she?"

The doctor pointed down the hallway, "She said she'd be out there", before walking back into Frederick's room.

Will made his way back down the hall until he found the reception area. He glanced around for her. There was no one there, he rushed outside, still no one there. He ran through the courtyard and into the car park. The car was absent from the parking space. There was however, a taxi waiting outside.

"You Will G?", a burly security man said nearly shouting as he approached.

"Yes", Will said quietly.

"You don't need to pay and he already knows your address", he said pointing towards the taxi.

"Who is she?"

The man shook his head. "She works in the Government" 

Will looked at it the man quizzically and walked towards the cab and climbed inside. The man nodded and smiled. Will smiled back, not sure why. He noticed a burnt out cigarette in the ashtray of the taxi. 

When he arrived at his house. There was a brief moment where he wanted to walk into his home and tell Frederick the weird encounter.

He'd started to think he'd dreamt it. _That it was some post trauma delusion._

He opened his house door and was met by worried dogs. He closed the door and walked into the middle of the room. He collapsed on the floor and cried. Comforted only by his dogs.

All though Frederick wouldn't be okay for some time, it still gave him time to get Hannibal.

He fell asleep on the sofa crying. Although he slept he could hardly say it felt good. He woke disoriented, like people often do when they sleep on a planes or nap for the first time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall xfiles fans get the references for the smoking man
> 
> it adds a kinda new and interesting twist to the story
> 
> i just got creative
> 
> let ur imagination go wild


	38. "For you"

In the morning, when he awoke, he found a small envelope at his doorstep. Wondering whether he missed it last night, or if someone dropped it off when he was sleeping. The dogs didn't bark or behave unusually. But if it was that woman who ambiguously "worked in the government", who knows what was up with her. The encounter was the sort of stories conspiracist theorists come up with, no wonder people are weirded out by it all if they met people like he did.

He picked it up and went to the kitchen and opened it. Inside, there was some kind of passcode and login address. Will immediately flipped open Frederick's laptop (Will was still in the dark ages when it came to technology). He typed in the details. It seemed to be an updated medical log of his injuries. The status read: Alive. Nothing more. Will sighed deeply, he wouldn't even know what to do if there was more information about his current status. The words of the Doctor were not reassuring. 

He opened a new tab and searched the FBI database. He typed in the fitting descriptions but nothing came up. In fact maybe she did show up, but because last night was so dark and a whirlwind he may not even recognise her in the profiles. He snapped the laptop shut when he heard a car pull up.

_It's Jack_

"It's Jack, open up Will, I've been trying to contact you since last night"

Will had neglected his phone. He half didn't want to answer the door.

"Come in", he shouted. His voice was still scratchy from the other night.

"God Will are you okay?", Jack gasped looking at him as though he was diseased or something.

"Does that really matter?"

Jack looked apologetic. "I'm sorry"

"Not your fault. I was reckless, taking him out..."

"I should have taken better care of my agent"

"Miriam Lass", Will said. "Not your fault, not her fault either. Hannibal's fault".

"He caused this"

"Soon Jack, oh so soon"

They planned it. Will couldn't wait any longer. Jack left in a hurry and Will prepared himself to see Hannibal one last time. One last session. _This is it._ Will neatened out his clothes and checked himself in the mirror.

He saw Fredericks clothes on his bed. He picked them up and smelt them, they smelt so lovely, so clean and fresh. He hugged them tightly. "For you”, he whispered in them before putting them back down, and headed towards the door to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all kicking off now lads


	39. "There can no longer be any secrets"

He put on his jacket and stepped out into the cold winter air. The snow has begun to set on the ground.

He got into the car and took a deep breath.

He drove slightly over the speed limit. He wanted this out the way. To be over. He couldn't wait. He even felt himself smile slightly thinking about his freedom.

He pulled up outside Hannibal's house. He waited a few moments to compose himself. Will slowly walked up to Hannibals house and through his hallway to the office waiting room. He knocked tentatively on the door.

"Come in Will", Hannibal called out from inside. Will opened his office door. "You know you don't need to knock anymore Will", he said as Will walked in closing the door behind him.

"Hello Hannibal", Will said politely smiling at him.

Hannibal gestured towards the fire, where he was destroying files and documents. Will joined him in this act, wary of Hannibal's closeness to him. Conversation was intense and yet very ambiguous. 

 

Hannibal said things which Will didn't understand himself. He felt Hannibal walk up behind him and breathe down his neck, as though he was smelling him. Will leaned back into him and Hannibal touched the sides of his arms. He felt Hannibal's face brush against his hair. Will shivered at the physical contact. 

"This is our last ever session Will", Hannibal said whispering into his ear, hie breath ticking the side of his neck.

"Tomorrow?", Will said almost breathlessly back.

"Yes tomorrow. I hope that you are ready", Hannibal's hands were holding Will's shoulders now, and his back was fully pressed up against Hannibal's body.

"Oh I'm always ready Hannibal", Will said.

"Communication is key", something in Hannibal's voice dropped. "There can no longer be any secrets or half truths between us anymore, if either of us have anything to say, now would be the best time"

Will didn't understand what he meant and just nodded, throwing his clock faces into the fire. Hannibal's hands stayed holding Wills shoulders.

He didn't want to think about it. He wanted to leave, but he stayed longer, to reassure Hannibal of his loyalty. Later in the evening, after the second glass of wine, they were both sat on Hannibal's sofa, with Hannibal's arm wrapped around Wills shoulders.

Will felt something off about him however, Will didn't want to admit it, but Hannibal seemed indecisive about the plans.

As soon as Will left he rushed back home. He drove fast, letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

When he got home, he turned on the laptop and typed in the code information given to him. Frederick's medical status had been changed to inconclusive. Will felt his heart being teared apart.  _Why did this woman give me this information? What does she want in return? Why?_ Will wanted to blame someone for something he didn't even understand.

There had been an update of another operation but the results were unknown and could not be determined. That usually meant they were bad, or that something bad was about to happen, like a form of blood clot, stroke, fit, Will snapped the lid shut, biting his lip. 

Speculation was not what he needed right now. He picked up Frederick's cane and held it tightly, he felt an understanding of why Frederick uses it so much. It is a handy emotional crutch. He shook his head, not wanting to empathise with what Frederick was. 

He couldn't get to sleep that night. At one point he drifted off imagining he was cuddling Frederick, but was woken up again by the dog he was cuddling trying to escape.

Will hugged Frederick's jumper for comfort, smelling the minty coffee aromas of Frederick. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up with hannibal...


	40. Trouble

The next day, Hannibal set a time for late evening. So when they'd run away it would be darker and harder to find or keep track of them and notify institutions like airports and bus services and train lines.

Will was stood outside, a thick layer of snow had formed on the ground. He checked his watch. Early morning still. A long day ahead of him.

He left a note explaining what to happen to the dogs. He kept refreshing Frederick's medical page. No updates. He feared they'd found out an external source has been connecting so may have changed it. He decided to walk around his house. Only memories of Frederick.

He was glad that Mason Verger hadn't been taken here to be brutally attacked. Hannibal had wanted to, but Will managed to convince him to take him elsewhere and sound not suspicious.

"Jack said he'd check up on me sometime this week. If he walked in during what you intend to do to Mason-"

"Wise thinking Will. As much as I love the excitement of doing such a thing, to do so at yours is too much high of a risk at this moment"

"Yes at this moment", Will had said, thinking only of Frederick, who had lived behind those walls.

Will stood in the kitchen. He remembered the way Frederick would sing and dance to Musical songs whilst he attempted cooking. Will couldn't help but smile. It immediately dropped when he thought about what happened. He swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears. 

"God dammit Hannibal!", Will shouted picking up a plate and throwing it across the room at the wall. It shattered.

He started laughing.

_This is it!_

He looked at his watch. Contemplating takes up more time than people expect. 

_It's time._

He picked his phone up and dialled Jacks number.

"Jack pick up the phone. Where are you?"

_Not answering his phone. This cannot be good._

He suddenly heard police sirens in the distance.

_Something's happened, what is it..._

He called Hannibal's number.

"Hello Will, I have company with me at the moment"

_Must be Jack._

"They know", he whispered before hanging up and sneaking to his car where he quickly climbed in and drove off down the road.

This time he was indefinitely breaking every speed limit. There was something wrong. He could feel it. There was something off about Hannibal's behaviour, a different tone to his voice.

_Jack is in trouble. I am. We all are._

 


	41. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will reflects on the events that took place in Hanniabal's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go through the whole of the S2 finale bc i didn't see much point since you all know how it goes, plus i'd just be copying it

Will didn't want to remember what happened that night. Of course he would never be able to forget, but he wanted to, he wished he could avoid thinking about it. _Easier said than done._

"It gets better", he heard a doctor say to him whilst he was drifting in and out of consciousness in a hospital room. He didn't want to stay awake but he didn't want to sleep. Dreams and memories both shared the same experience. The drugs he was on chose for him, and eventually lulled him into a state of unconsciousness.

_Oh Abigail! Abigail! She's alive! Hannibal kept her alive!_

"Abigail...", Will murmured aloud beginning to wake up again.

"I'm so sorry", he heard a Doctor saying. He knew she was dead. Hannibal wanted that.

"Please Hannibal don't-not Abigail", he said muttering anxiously before he felt a hand touch his shoulder which held him down gently.

He heard gentle voices.

He felt his body untense until his breathing returned to a normal pattern and the fear, the horror began subsiding. 

He woke up late at night, still hooked to the machine that fed him drugs. He tried to raise his arm but couldn't. He heard faint talking from outside a door. The light from outside this door seeped into the room giving him enough light to see around. Everything hummed. He couldn't explain it. His arm suddenly raised and he wriggled his fingers before letting it fall. He didn't know how much time had passed, it could have been years for all he knew. He shut his eyes and tried to recall a specific moment.

His memory was still blurry, but this conversation was clear.

 

"Why Hannibal", Will said trying not to cry.

"Why do you think Will?", Hannibal's voice was also wobbly, close to tears.

"I...I told Jack"

"That's not even the worst part of it all Will"

Will frowned.

"Frederick Chilton. Of all people", he spat angrily.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I could smell him on you Will"

_Oh shit. Oh god That's why he was acting so unusual. It's because he knows._

"I'd been to his house because it's a crime scene", Will said trying to defend himself. 

"Do not lie to me anymore Will. I know. It does make more sense now", Hannibal said. There was a deep sadness to his voice. Will didn't care. He didn't deserve sympathy. Not after what he'd done Abigail, not after what he’d done to everyone else.

He heard Hannibal eventually walk away. He reached over and put his hands on Abigail's neck, a last finally attempt in saving her life. It was futile, he knew that, but that's human nature he guessed- _We still try our hardest even though we know that any chance of helping would not succeed. We still help. We still try. Human compassion, sympathy, whatever it's called. Hannibal didn't have that._

_I still have that. I still have that._

"I still have that", Will said before falling back to sleep.

 


	42. Waking up

One day, Will woke up properly. He decided it was no longer time to wallow in his mind, but to face reality. He stared at the ceiling for a while gathering energy.

Footsteps could be heard getting closer. They sounded off. As though the person struggled slightly or walked with a limp. Will smiled for a split second thinking it could be Frederick, but it quickly dropped when he realised he was probably dead too.

He looked down past himself to face the footsteps.

"Hello Will", Frederick said. His voice catched, as though he'd might start crying.

"Oh my god", Will breathed, looking around him in amazement. He wanted to be sure he was real.

"Expecting someone else?"

Will didn't say anything. He looked at the large bouquet of flowers in his arms. He looked so well, surprisingly. Will even thought he looked cute in his checkered shirt. His hair was certainly more casual, but not messy. He noticed a dark patch of skin on his cheek, where the bullet must have entered.

"I am sorry about Abigail Will"

Will was too shocked to listen to what he was saying.

"I...I thought that you were dead...", Will stuttered

"Well, I'm alive as I'll ever be", he said glancing behind him.

"Are you okay?"

There was a slight pause where Frederick glanced nervously around the room, fiddling with the flower bouquet. "Yeah I am fine"

Will frowned at him. This wasn't like Frederick. I suppose who could blame him. He could sense something was off.

_Does he remember us..._

"What about your memory Frederick"

"I guess this is why I am here to be honest Will. I cannot remember much of...well...the past year"

Will's face dropped.

"I’m pulling your leg Will. Of course I remember. My memory is fine. Well. Actually, the bullet trauma has affected some parts of my memory, so don't get all offended if I cannot remember the first time you said you loved me"

"Oh my god you shit! Oh god Frederick I can't believe this!"

Frederick stepped closer. Cautiously. He paused running a hand through his hair puffing it out.

"Why are you behaving so...unusual"

"I'm not sure"

Will looked at him sympathetically. "It's okay Frederick. You're going to be okay, you know that"

"As are you Will"

Will took a deep breath.

"He's still out there though Frederick"

He fidgeted nervously with the flowers, occupying himself with them.

"He's, well, he knows, that we are together doesn't he?"

Will thought about lying to settle Frederick's consciousness.

"Yes, he knows"

"God", Frederick slumped down on the chair by the side of his bed. "I'm surprised he hasn't got to me yet", Frederick said chuckling. "I guess this is my life now. Hiding, running away from Hannibal"

"At least you're alive"

Frederick shrugged. "The optimist believes this is the best world to live in. The pessimist fears this to be true"

Will swallowed hard. He was fighting back tears. Neither he or Frederick was in a good place.

_How can we both improve and get better when both of us are suffering in our own ways._

"We've got through similar things like this before Will. Remember that! What's to say we cannot do that again"

Will felt a tear trickle down his face. He sucked his lips in and nodded. He felt his body start shaking.

Frederick put the flowers on the edge of the bed and wiped away the tear with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket. He leaned over, closer to Will and stared deep into his eyes. He put a hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed it reassuringly.

"Fuck Hannibal!", Will laughed coldly, his nose sniffling.

"Fuck you first though", Frederick whispered deeply into his ear before kissing the side of his cheek. Will gasped in surprise.  _I guess it's been a while for him..._

Frederick's voice sounded different. More scratchy but kind of muffled.

"I'm sorry but your voice sounds funny", Will said giggling, both out of nerves and joy.

He heard Frederick sigh and lean away. He started to pull out this teeth retainer thing in his mouth.

"Oh god! Frederick! Put that back!"

He sounded less tangible without it. "No you've got to see it all"

He started wiping his face with his tissue and removed a contact in his eye before looking partially at Will. One eye was foggy and murky and was glancing around the room. Will guessed partially blind in that eye.

Will studied his face. Frederick looked down and refused eye contact.

"You're not half bad Frederick"

He started putting everything back on. "Good as new!", he said sadly.

"Sit down with me"

Frederick moved to sit on the side of the bed next to the flowers and grabbed Will's hand. There was a long silnce before Frederick begun speaking.

"We have matching scars..."

Will chuckled squeezing his hand, "A remind-"

"Oh shut up with the metaphorical crap!"

Will tried to laugh out loud but it hurt.

"Oh yeah, from experience it hurts to laugh, not that I ever did much"

Will nodded closing his eyes. He felt Frederick's fingers run through his palm and his gentle breathing before drifting off into a sleep which finally had no dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is where i basically stopped writing so it may take a little while for me to finish but we'll see how it goes  
> hope yall enjoyed it so far


	43. Changes

Will became incredibly bored in his hospital room with nothing to do. The only entertainment he got was from FBI agents and press interviewing him. He was almost disappointed when Freddie Lound's only stayed for an hour.

Frederick came as often as he could, which wasn’t much. He had a lot to sort out involving his Doctor title and the hospital. Will had noticed he’d become a little more impulsive and erratic, his fashion sense was back to being a suit wearing professional style, To be fair, Will had only known Frederick at a vulnerable, weakest time of his life, hiding from the FBI and a serial killer. 

_Who knows what he's really like in his prime moments..._

Will was lying hs his bed with Frederick at his side, holding his hand casually. They were talking about the dogs, when suddenly Fredericks phone buzzed. Fr rolled his eyes and sighed answering it without looking at the contact. Will licked his lips in annoyance as Frederick let go of his hand and got off the chair and walked over by the windows. He faced away from Will and looked out fiddling with the curtain.

“Just tell him he has to reschedule! I have more pressing matters than that currently!”, Frederick hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“I’m so sorry Wi-”, He said gesturing his hands out apologetically.

_ping ping!_

Frederick pulled out his phone again and started typing fast.

“I can’t believe you are head of the hospital again already... Is it usually this busy?”

“Hmmm?”, Frederick said preoccupied with his phone.

Will rolled his eyes. “Were those pressing matters me?”, he asked jokingly.

Frederick didn’t reply, still typing.

Will waited in silence.

“I am so sorry Will I have to go”, he said heading towards the door. “Yes it is usually busy, especially now all this has all happened, I have double the amount of things to do, from press conferences, meetings, patients to deal with, exetera exetera...And unfortunately those pressing matters are not you in these instances.”, he said walking out the door.

Will moaned loudly and threw his head back onto his pillow, closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt someone above him, he opened his eyes and Frederick leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Bye Will!”, he said rushing out the door again. He could hear his fancy shoes clip fastly down the hall, he was definitely running.

...

Later that evening, just as Will was about to drift off he heard a tentative knock at his door.

“Who is it?”

“Nurse Chilton here", he heard a voice say.

“Oh my god! Come in Frederick” Will said sitting up.

“Please, don’t sit up!”, Frederick said rushing over to him putting a hand on his shoulder pulling the covers over him.

“Please, calm Frederick!”

Frederick shrugged and pulled over the chair.

“OW”

Will looked at Frederick who winced leaning over the chair arm.

“Are you okay Frederick…”

“I’m fine, I haven’t been using my cane recently and i've been rushing around all over the place”

“Take it with you!”

“I have far too much stuff to carry to also carry a cane”, Frederick said sitting down in the chair stiffly. “It’s good to have a sit down once in awhile!”, he exclaimed.

Will rolled his eyes.

“You might as well have mine when you get out!”, he said, mostly to himself. “Look, sorry I had to rush off before”

He started to hear Fredericks phone buzz in his pocket.

_Should I take this..._

“Take it!”, Will said.

Frederick pulled it out his pocket and answered. Will was disappointed he didn’t ignore it.

“Send him Rikers. There are not enough beds here, and he’s hardly qualifying enough to kick someone else out...No I don't want to hear it!”, his voice was beginning to raise.

Will felt upset.

“I’m sorry Will”, Frederick mouthed before standing up. His leg gave way and he slipped grabbing hold of the chair. “FUCK”.

Will started to hear shouting down the other line.

Frederick mouthed sorry again at Will and he limped pathetically out the room.

Will could hear Frederick shouting angrily in Spanish. He shut it out by turning on the TV. It was nearly 20 minutes before Frederick returned. He looked sheepish.

“Don’t even say you are sorry, I know you are. Just. Can you not take calls around me anymore. It’s distressing, the arguing.”

Frederick ran a hand through his hair making it disheveled.

“Also for the love of god use your cane or get your leg sorted out...I don’t want you tripping down a flight of stairs-”, Will paused when he realised that had pretty much already happened, “Sorry-”.

Frederick began to go red.

“Yeah. Well. I have to go now Will”, Frederick said stuttering over his words.

Will sighed deeply. Just before Frederick left, Will said-

“Please bring a good film, these channels are awful", he said gesturing to go the TV.

"I won't disappoint", Frederick said before leaving.

Will fought back tears that night. Frederick, not so good at such, cried in his car ride back to his hotel.

 


	44. Adapting

The next day, Frederick decided to face returning to his home to get Will some films. He pulled up. Intending for it to be a spiritual experience, but as he walked up the drive his phone started ringing.

He answered it, unlocking his door and stepping into the hallway. He started to feel a bit sick and shaky, but continued his phone call.

“...I’m in charge and I want him gone. If the patients are complaining, I don’t care if they are lying, for the sake of press and an internal investigation, fire him immediately, or get him referred to somewhere else... I’ll come down and do it for you if you don't!”

Frederick walked into the kitchen. Sudden memories of what happened filled his mind, he walked around to kitchen tops before feeling his stomach turn. He rushed towards the sink and threw up.

“Chilton...are you okay?!”, the voice said down the phone.

“Wh-what, yes I am fine”, he snapped, shakily pouring a glass of water.

_I wish Will was with me._

“God, why do I even have human resources if you can’t even do your job properly. I do the delegating, you do the fire and hire!”, Frederick said snapping his phone down on the side. He wiped his mouth and leaned back against the sink shutting his eyes.

“I can do this...If I can bloody put up with human resources I can do this”, he groaned.

He drank his glass of water and stormed into his living room to the TV. He opened up the drawers and started searching through his movies to find a good one about dogs.

 _Lassie? That's too sad...I don't really have any good dog films...Beethoven movies...well I guess it's better than nothing._ He decided to take them all.

He quickly walked around his house, looking for other things to take with him.

He left his house, feeling rather bitter sweet. He could handle it.

_I think i’ll sell it though...Maybe i’ll see what Will wants to do…_

Later that day, he made his way to the hospital. He met Jack coming out.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise...here to see Will?”

“Why else would I be here”, he said cheerily.

“I see Baltimore is keeping you busy”

“Don’t remind me. I’m on a strictly no phones in the vicinity of Will, courtesy of Will. I dread to see my phone after seeing him.”

Jack nodded. “So, how are you and Will?”, implying something else. 

“I’m very busy Jack, as you can imagine, I’ve got to use my time for the moment very wisely, and no offense, but I can’t waste it talking about mine and Wills relationship to you, when I could be talking to Will himself, goodbye!”, Frederick said fastly, not letting Jack get a word in edgeways.

Jack stared gobsmacked after Frederick. Frederick hadn’t even realised what he’d said.

"I brought a few films.”, Frederick said taking a seat.

“Oh good! I didn’t think you’d actually have the time to…”

"Oh come on Will...Shall I water the flowers?", he asked tapping his fingers relentlessly on the side of the chair.

"Yeh go ahead if it stops you being so irritable", Will said staring to look through the collection. "Wow, they are all dog movies"

"I er, you know”, he said tapping his head “couldn’t remember what genre films you prefered...and I know you like dogs...so...dog films", Frederick said pouring water in the flowers.

"How very considerate", Will said, as a wave of affection overcame him. "...Shaggy dog?!"

"Cut me a break Will, I don't own a lot of physical DVDs, I had to dig these up from within the depths of my attic"

"I appreciate this, thank you Frederick", Will said trying not to laugh. It hurt his stomach holding it in.

"Are you laughing at me?", Frederick spun around.

Will looked at him before bursting out in laughter. "Oh don't make me laugh it hurts".

Frederick's confused expression kept Will going. "I mean, the Beethoven movies? Who even h-has these", he said waving them about. Will genuinely laughed.

He couldn't even admit to himself it felt good. It wasn't the dry, cold, twisted and sarcastic humour he was usually exposed to, but light hearted cliquey humour. Will didn't usually realise how much he enjoyed that.

Frederick stood with his hand on his hips looking judgingly at Will, which if anything, made him laugh more.

"Why are you stood like that Frederick?"

"Stood like what!", he said offended.

Will just laughed more until Frederick walked over to him and sat down.

"I don't see what was so funny", Frederick said shrugging, but a small smile crept out the side of his mouth.

“Look Will. I've been incredibly busy recently, and I suppose I haven’t been exactly the most supportive person so far.”

“It’s understandable Frederick-”

I had to go home for the first time in awhile today…”

“Oh god, how was it? How are you?”

“To be truthful, a little shaken up. I threw up in the sink. But I managed to power through. As you can tell because I brought back some films, and retrieved some other items from the house, but I want to sell it. Start fresh you know. I’m not sure where exactly to move to, obviously if you want to continue working at the FBI, or teaching, I might as well chose somewhere closer to those places, so when you are working, it’s closer for you, obviously it’d have to be dog friendly-”

“STOP FREDERICK!”, Will shouted waving a Scooby-Doo film at him in the air dramatically. “I haven't heard anyone ramble so much and so fast before!”, he said laughing.

Frederick let out a loud groan throwing his head back and started laughing too. “Sorry I speak so fast sometimes when I’m on a roll!”

“Also, I’d be living with you?! When did WE decide this?”

“Well I assumed you would want to spend some time with me in the city when i'm at work and you are at work, and when both of us are less busy, we stay at your place”

“You've been planning this all out? How do you have the time Frederick?”

“Please Will. You don’t have to agree, I just thought-”

“Stop Frederick, of course I would…I just want a break from working...unlike you it seems…”

“Whatever works best for you Will, I want you to be happy. If you need a holiday or time alone, I’ll do that”

Will smiled. “I don’t want time alone from you, silly... You make me happy. I just worry you’ll get burnout or something”

Frederick sighed. “You are right, of course...So you have been listening to what i've been saying when I go into my psychology rambles…Don’t worry Will, it is under control. If you ever notice anything, just whip me back into shape...not like that though...I can see you trying not to laugh”

Will put his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

“You didn’t know how busy I was working at the hospital before. It’s not usually this busy, but I love the busy work. I lost my marbles being alone with nothing to do up in Wolf Trap-Not that it wasn’t some of the best times of my life, spending it with you. But I do love to be busy in my work.”

“Okay Frederick. I’ll get used to you rushing about, and talking even more”, Will said blushing. 

“I just want you to know that, I’m not going to be the same as I was ...Those were some difficult times too…”

“It’s going to be exciting Frederick. We’ll find a lot more about each other as time goes on…”

Frederick’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out. Will rolled his eyes at him, but Frederick held down the off button.

“The organiser of the press conference can wait”, Frederick said his voice dipping lower. He leaned across over to Will and Will’s heart rate began increasing, as the monitor showed. Will pulled off the clips and sat up, allowing Frederick to crawl onto the bed. He leaned over to Will licking his lips before kissing him on the mouth. Frederick moaned into his mouth and started touching his hair as Will did the same, messing up his perfectly styled hair.

“Oh my god Will, oh Will, I've wanted to do this for ages. I just want to fuck you”

“Frederick you talker”

“I love talking Will, you should know that by now, just let me kiss you-”, Frederick breathed in-between kisses. He crawled on top of Will, trying not to lean on him. Will hissed, when Frederick accidentally leaned on him.

“Fuck I’m so sorr-”

“Shut up Frederick. Your busyness turns me on”

Frederick groaned loudly as Will put his hand down onto Frederick's crotch and began rubbing. He started tugging at the belt to loosen it, before slowly undoing the flies.

“Oh go-d, please Will Graham, just hurry up, just -ah -fuck, oh-”, Frederick started speaking fluent Spanish as Will felt him up, rubbing his hard cock up and down. Will became increasingly turned on himself. Frederick came to some senses and pulled away the covers and started removing the hospital clothing he had on. He ducked his head down and put his mouth around Will’s cock. Will let out a loud groan grabbing hold of Frederick’s hair tightly, making him squirm.

Will started panting loudly, glad he wasn’t hooked to the machine anymore, otherwise the nurses would probably burst in. Frederick knocked off the DVDs and they clattered onto the floor. Will felt dizzy as his body filled with a tantalising buzz.

“Oh Frederick I’m -”

Will flung his head back tugging on Frederick’s shirt.

Frederick pulled away catching his breath. Will closed his eyes tightly letting his body and mind equilibrate. He pulled Frederick up sharply and kissed him aggressively before shoving his hand back down Frederick's pants to finish him off. He moaned weakly. It didn’t take long for Frederick to come.

After he did he collapsed on top of Will, as Will stroked Frederick's hair back into place.

“I have a meeting in half an hour Will”

Will laughed and Frederick started laughing too. He rolled over next to Will, and zipped up his pants.

“I can’t wait till you're out”

“I can’t wait till you catch a break!”

“I’m a workaholic Will, what can I say!”, Frederick smiled, turning his head up to look at Will’s face.

“God you look cute”, Will murmured.

“What was that?”, said a voice that was not Frederick's.

Frederick fell off the bed.

Jack walked into the room staring at them both.

Frederick shot back up, tucking in his shirt as he picked up his phone turning it on.

“I’ll, er, speak with you later Graham”, Frederick said rapidly before making an attempt to leave.

“Oh no you don’t”, Jack said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Frederick bit his lip.

“Sit down”, Jack ordered.

Frederick was about to when his phone started buzzing.

“Sorry Jack, more pressing matters have come up. I’ll join you later for this parent-teenager ‘the talk’”, Frederick rushed before answering the phone.

He ran out the door talking rapidly on the phone.

Will hid his face with his hand.

“Care to explain?”

“Why didn’t you knock?”

“Frederick let it slip you both were involved”

“He what?!”

“Unintentionally, I don’t even think he realised. I came back up to ...basically catch you in the act”

“Nothing like that happened Jack’”, Will said rolling his eyes dramatically.

Jack shook his head disbelievingly.

“I mean I had my assumptions early on, but...for real...Frederick?”

“Probably why Hannibal vivisected me”

Jack flinched.

“So exactly how long…”

“God Jack I’m not even sure how much time has passed...Remember that day I came in late and told you my heating was broken...around then”

Jack wiped his brow and sat down.

“So, are you and Frederick…”

“He’s a little busy and i’m bedridden but it’s going to be fine”

“What about Hannibal?”

Will sighed. “I’m not sure Jack. A part of me wants to find him, but I really just want to stay”

“Then stay”

“I wouldn’t feel satisfied, or completed if I didn’t catch him”

“Maybe wait for him to come to you”

“I couldn’t risk Frederick again...or you for that matter…”

“Don’t worry about me...either way Frederick will be at risk…”

“I’ll think about it...and discuss it with Frederick although I doubt it’l be the conversation of the year”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit no idea where this is going


End file.
